


Reborn of Fire

by Stormbornkhaleesi



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, My First Fanfic, Other, Post - A Game of Thrones, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Resurrection, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbornkhaleesi/pseuds/Stormbornkhaleesi
Summary: This is Jon and Dany's redemption arc after the S8 finale.The arc begins with Dany resurrected in Volantis. She's conflicted, but will she be able to earn her place as queen once more? Jon is contemplating life at the Wall and beyond. For now let him live as peacefully as he can in the true North. Meanwhile the Six Kingdoms is spiraling into chaos, as King Bran the Broken is too busy being the Three-eyed Raven than being King.





	1. Mother of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of names and places, I try to be as accurate to the books/show as I can. Please bear with me if my memory fails me!

"For the night is dark and full of terrors," yelled the High Priest Benerro to the crowd of slaves gathered at the plaza in the Temple of the Lord of Light in Volantis. It has been years since Slaver's Bay became Dragon's Bay, and Benerro has since been preaching that one day Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen will free the whole world of slaves. The Red Temple itself no longer bought and kept slaves of R'hllor. There were only priests, priestesses, and acolytes.

Men and women with tattoos on their faces who have come to believe in Daenerys yelled back, "For the night is dark and--" The words were cut off by a screeching roar. The crowd went silent, then a crescendo of screams erupted as a large dark figure soared above them. A dragon. People realized it intended to land at the Temple. Everyone ran except for Benerro and his fellow Red Priests and Priestesses. To them, a dragon was a sign from the Lord.

The black dragon landed in front of the priests and priestesses. The High Priestess Kinvara immediately spotted a bloody Daenerys Targaryen clutched at the claws of the dragon. The dragon carefully lay his mother in front of the leaders of the Red Temple. 

Kinvara met Daenerys in Meereen a few years back. Little did everyone know, Kinvara met Drogon a little after meeting Daenerys when the Lord of Light showed her a vision of a dragon hiding eggs just outside Volantis. Kinvara was so sure the dragon would burn her alive if she dared to touch the three eggs hidden beneath a pile of rocks, but Drogon let her take the eggs. Kinvara never mentioned her possession of the eggs to anyone, not for selfish reasons, but because it was the will of the Lord.

Kinvara also had a vision in the flames, and told the other High Priests and Priestesses about it. A motherless child and a childless mother descending upon the Temple plaza, needing help. Vague as the vision was, Kinvara claimed it was the will of the Lord R'hllor to help them. The dragon stared as if begging. Kinvara and the others immediately understood what the dragon - Drogon - wanted. Kinvara rushed to the ground, and was shocked to see Daenerys Targaryen not just bloody, but lifeless.

Kinvara wasted no time, shouting commands at the acolytes of the Red Temple. They readied a chamber in the Temple, carried Daenerys inside, and cleaned her up. They left Kinvara alone to perform the ritual. "Zyhys oñoso jehikagon Aeksiot epi, se gis hen syndrorro jemagon. Zyhys perzys stepagon Aeksio Oño jorepi, se morghultas lys qelitsos sikagon. Hen syndrorro, oños. Hen ñuqir, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson," Kinvara chanted. She chanted as the moon waxed. She chanted as Drogon, exhausted from his flight from Westeros, settled on the roof of the Temple. She chanted as Benerro and the free city of Volantis slumbered, until dawn broke, until the sun blazed, until she could chant no more when her voice cracked. Benerro found her slumped beside Daenerys the following evening. He was disappointed and confused, as the Princess that was Promised lay dead. Benerro called for the followers of R'hllor to gather at the Temple plaza, as the priests and priestesses prepared a pyre for the dead queen.

The followers, mostly slaves who believed their chains would one day be broken by Daenerys, mourned for a queen they never met. She was their ray of hope, their Mhysa, and now she lies dead on a pyre. All they wanted now was revenge upon whoever took her from them, but how could they when they're still slaves?

Kinvara's heart ached for the people of Volantis. She suddenly remembered the eggs she kept, and felt that they belonged to Daenerys. She took the eggs to the pyre, and prayed one last time, "Zyhys oñoso jehikagon Aeksiot epi, se gis hen syndrorro jemagon. Zyhys perzys stepagon Aeksio Oño jorepi, se morghultas lys qelitsos sikagon. Hen syndrorro, oños. Hen ñuqir, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson." Nothing happened. She backed away.

The Red Priests and Priestesses lit the pyre, the fire igniting a spark of rebellion in the spirit of every man and woman present. Drogon circled the sky and howled. The sound was heart-breaking, as Drogon was now truly alone in the world.

The fire blazed throughout the night, but no one left their positions apart from Drogon, who once again settled on the roof. As the sun began to rise, the flames began to extinguish. Thick smoke filled the plaza, and nobody could see a thing. The people were shocked to hear a tiny roar similar to Drogon's, but they still couldn't see what it was through the smoke. Drogon began roaring back and started to fly, sending the smoke to dissipate.

Kinvara coughed and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them she saw a figure standing in the middle of the pyre. It can't be! Drogon roared as if in glee, and flapped his wings again. This time the air became clearer. An excited energy was spreading through the crowd, and Kinvara can see why.

Standing in the middle of the burnt pyre was Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. Her clothes were burnt, but she remained unburnt, and she was not alone. Two little dragons were cradled against her, while a third one stood on her shoulder. Kinvara and the people of Volantis have only ever heard of the tale of how Daenerys birthed her dragons. Until now. 

Kinvara shuddered as Daenerys' gaze fell on her. Kinvara felt extremely blessed by the Lord of Light. She understood what she had to do. She walked up to the pyre, and kneeled before the one true queen. Benerro and the priests and priestesses followed, and then the men and women of Volantis. Drogon, the once motherless child, roared one more time, and the little dragons joined him, for they were there to let everyone know that she has returned. The Mother of Dragons is reborn of fire.


	2. Breaker of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys wakes up in Volantis. The triarchs are not happy about the presence of the Breaker of Chains in their Freehold.

When Daenerys woke at the pyre with three little dragons, she thought she was sent back to the time of Drogo's death. She thought that all the horrors - Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Missandei, Viserion, Rhaegal,.....Jon Snow, King's Landing - only happened in a vision while she and her sun-and-stars and the maegi burned in a pyre. But she recalled her meeting with Drogo, and that time she was there. It was not like the vision in the House of the Undying. 

The tent they used to share was there. Daenerys entered and saw Drogo, but Rhaego was not there. Drogo turned to her with sad eyes. "And so the sun has set in the east and risen in the west. I have come back to you, moon-of-my-life, but I must let you go, so you may save your people, and that you may fulfill the prophecy."

Daenerys couldn't care less about the riddle that came out of Drogo's mouth. She was done with prophecies and destinies. All she knew was she was ready to forget everything that happened, everything she did in her short life. She was ready to spend eternity with her sun-and-stars, for with Drogo she was safe. She was never alone. She was loved and respected, wasn’t she? She walked to him, a watery smile on her face. "My sun-and-stars, what are you talking about?"

"Your people need you to live. You've given fire and blood to Essos, and now fire has gone and Essos is at peace. You took Westeros with fire and blood, and fire rose in the West. And now I come here to you, but another part of the prophecy awaits"

"Where's here?"

"A place not quite for the living, and not quite for the dead. I told Death to go fuck himself, for the moon-of-my-life needs me here to show her the way."

"I...the way?"

"The way back."

"I can't! I don't want to! I made a mistake, but truthfully I didn't feel like myself in King's Landing. Let me stay with you!"

"You must. The people, all people are in danger from a raven with three eyes. The raven controls everything."

Daenerys wanted to say to let the living fight their own war. "I've already given up too much for-"

"They need you. You must fulfill the prophecy."

Smoke started to fill the air, Drogo was disappearing from Daenerys' vision. "You must fulfill the prophecy, moon-of-my-life." The smoke got thicker, and the next thing Daenerys saw was fire. That's when she woke up in front of the Red Temple with three young dragons.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Grace, how are you feeling? I'm Kinvara. We met in Meereen. Do you remember anything that happened?" 

Daenerys has not spoken a word since she woke up at the pyre, cleaned, clothed, and brought to a modest chamber, but word of her death and resurrection spread in Volantis like a wildfire. Drogo's words echoed in her head. 

Kinvara was starting to worry that something went wrong with the spell, but Daenerys looked at her with clear eyes, and said, "I died. I know I died. Why did you bring me back?"

"It was the will of the Lord, Your Grace. Your destiny hasn't been fulfilled."

Daenerys was on the verge of tears, "I am not your queen. I can't do this anymore. Why me? Can't you see I am only my father's daughter?"

Kinvara already received words from smugglers about what Daenerys did at King's Landing, and what has become of King's Landing now. She also knew Jon Snow killed her. 

Kinvara started studying the history of the Seven Kingdoms when the Red Temple of Volantis decided to follow Daenerys Targaryen. It is with confidence that Kinvara said, "But you are also your mother's daughter, the descendant of Aegon I and his sister-wives, Jaehaerys I and Alysanne, Baelor I, Aegon V and Daeron II. You are also born of greatness."

Drogon roared outside, and the three little dragons caged in the chamber hissed. Daenerys looked at them, and remembered what Drogo told her. 

"Your Grace, the Lord of Light showed me another vision. The Prince that was Promised with silver hair and purple eyes, rides on dragonback, carrying Lightbringer, fighting an evil with a thousand eyes and one. Your Grace, the enemy is the Three-Eyed Raven."

"We can't defeat him! He sees everything. He manipulates everything to his advantage." Once upon a time, before Daenerys was killed, she did not fear anything but being consumed by madness. That time is over.

Drogon roared louder this time. An acolyte entered the room, "Forgive me, Your Grace, milady, the triarchs have arrived at the plaza. They wish to speak with you, Your Grace."

Daenerys looked out the balcony of her chamber. Standing at the plaza were three large elephants carrying the triarchs on their backs. At least thirty men and women with tattoos on their faces stood behind them - slaves. 

A young girl no more than 15 stood amongst her fellow slaves. Her eyes lit up when they met the Daenerys’ gaze. Daenerys saw the girl, and was reminded of Missandei. Missandei who remained a loyal friend till the end. Daenerys thought she lost all the fight in her, but seeing a young girl in the slave trade ignited the small ember that she didn't know still flickered. She may not be able to process what happened to her just yet, but no kings or gods or prophecies or destiny will be able to stop the Breaker of Chains from liberating the slaves. Not even death. She will think about that later, when the world is free of slaves.

The triarchs looked afraid at the sight of Daenerys at the balcony and Drogon flying overhead. Drogon landed in front of the plaza, his height just enough to reach the balcony. Daenerys stepped on the ledge of the balcony, and on to Drogon's back. Truthfully, she was afraid to ride Drogon. She didn't know if she won't be tempted by fire and blood. She saw the girl again as she settled on Drogon's back. Daenerys did not expect to feel at home. She felt stable and powerful and ready. She felt very much herself.

"My lords, it seems that my dragon brought me here for a reason. I need only say the word, and he will end your acts of slavery right here and now." She addressed the triarchs. If her moment of madness at King's Landing did her any good, it's that men like the triarchs now looked at her with fear. Well, two of the three men did. 

Malaquo, a reelect triarch of the tiger party looked at her with rage. He was not pleased with the presence of the Dragon Queen in his city. "Volantis is a freehold. We obey no queen, dragon or no. Leave now before we decide to march our army and take Meereen!"

Daenerys' patience waned. She commanded, "Vlad." Drogon started to fly, fire gathering in his mouth, waiting for his mother's next command. Screams erupted from the crowd.

"All right, all right!" Alios, a newly elected triarch yelled. "We will not take Meereen, but please leave Volantis to its trade."

"You will free the slaves. I am giving you two days. In two days the Second Sons, Dothraki hoard, and the Unsullied will be here for their queen." Daenerys bluffed. She had no idea where her armies are - if they're still willing to fight for her. "Not to mention the dragon that's already here and has not eaten for days." Now that much was true. "Free the slaves, and I will leave you your Black Wall. The slaves you've brought here will not be leaving with you. As of now, they're free men and women."

"But-"

"Dracarys." Drogon's fire hit a large tree behind the triarchs. The elephants got scared, and the triarchs had to hold on so that they didn't fall off the rampaging beasts' backs. "Go now, and free the slaves. You have two days." Daenerys turned to the acolytes, "Escort these men and women to the Temple."

The triarchs couldn't do anything as the acolytes broke the chains of the slaves. One by one, the newly-freed slaves shouted, "Muña!" Mother.

The sun blazed overhead. Daenerys wished that she could stay in the safety of Khal Drogo's company, and that she did not have to fight another battle ever again, but seeing the slaves liberated fueled her fighting spirit, strengthened her resolve in taking the crown once more.

But freeing the slaves from their masters was one thing. To free the entire world from the hold of the Three-Eyed Raven is another. "You must fulfill the prophecy." Drogo's voice rang in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on already, I'm slowly but surely reinstating Daenerys' titles until no people in the known world will refer to her as mad queen ever again :)


	3. Unburnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys faces Malaquo in the Walled City. What will she do to free the slaves?

Daenerys peeked in the hall where all the former slaves were gathered. She looked at the Red Temple acolytes rationing food, water, and clothing. She saw so many faces, tattooed faces, showing a hint of gratitude and happiness for their newfound freedom. She saw the young girl who reminded her of Missandei receiving water from an acolyte. The girl spotted her, and immediately the girl kneeled and called out in Volantene, "My Queen." The rest of the crowd dropped what they were doing, and kneeled before her.

Daenerys was unsure how to respond. She wasn't their queen just yet. She wasn't sure if she were anyone's queen anymore. But she didn't want to disappoint the girl, so she entered the hall, and motioned for them to rise. She couldn't stand the look of admiration in their faces. She could've so easily burned them all earlier that day. "But you didn't." Daenerys turned to see Kinvara by her side. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but you have this distinct look of knitted brows when you begin thinking about Westeros. If I may say so, you did what you had to do because the Lord wills it."

Daenerys wasn’t so sure how the Lord could will burning an entire city of innocents. "I... I wish to retire in my chamber."

"As you wish, my queen."

Alone with her three little dragons in her chamber, Daenerys finally had time to process the events of the last few days. Did she really burned a million people? The memory was hazy. It's probably because she died. She knew she got on Drogon's back, and heard the bells, and then so many thoughts entered her mind as if they were being injected. As if they weren't her own. The last few thoughts were of Ser Jorah and Missandei. Daenerys was haunted by those thoughts. She could feel her body moving and Drogon moving, but couldn't remember commanding him. Hazy memories followed of screams of terror and the smell of burnt flesh, addressing her army amidst ash and snow, having Tyrion arrested, touching the Iron Throne, and finally kissing Jon Snow. When she was kissing Jon in front of the Throne, she thought all her dreams were coming true. In that kiss, she knew she dreamt of having Jon by her side on her coronation day, and every day after that; dreamt of small silver-haired children running around them even if she knew it was impossible for her to bear a child. She knew she loved Jon above all else. The next thing she knew he put a knife in her. She couldn't understand. Maybe he wanted the throne after all. Maybe he just used her to defeat the dead so that he can take his place as rightful heir. Maybe he was more Targaryen than she thought. Too bad for him, his plan didn't work out. What she didn't know, though, was that it was all the Three-Eyed Raven's doing.

Daenerys was getting angry. She threw the cup she was holding to the wall. She hated Westeros. She grabbed a sharp knife she saw by the bed. She remembered what Viserys said. "When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame." She was definitely feeling defeated and ashamed. She violently hacked off her braids as far back as she could reach until her hair fell about shoulder length. She dropped the knife, and cried for the first time in what felt like a long time.

Moments later the girl reminiscent of Missandei knocked on Daenerys' door. "Come in." 

"Your Grace, I'm Clea. Priestess Kinvara sent me to—Your Grace! Let me clean that up for you.” Clea headed for the spilled wine and the hair.

When Clea finished, she left and returned with a tray of food. Daenerys was hungry after her earlier breakdown. Clea set the tray of food beside the bed.

Daenerys watched the girl. She said, "You can choose to leave, you know. I'm not your queen."

Clea looked up at her. "If I may, you are not my queen because you told me to. You are my queen because I chose you to."

Missandei. That's what Missandei would've said. That's how Missandei would've said it, with brutal honesty. Daenerys said, "But why?"

"I was 12 when slavers bought me and sold me to the triarchs. They also bought my brother to fight in the pits in Meereen. He was the only family I have. I thought I'd never see him or hear from him again, but then when I was 14 he secretly wrote to me. He told me he was a free man, and that he was going to free me someday. He told me all about the Dragon Queen, and how she liberated so many souls from Astapor to Meereen. He said he wanted to help her free the slaves, and that he'll come for me soon. He joined the ranks of the Second Sons in Meereen. I am eternally grateful to you for the life you've given my brother, so please let me choose you too.” Clea then took the knife and asked, “May I?"

Daenerys let Clea fix her jagged haircut. Right then and there Daenerys knew she must let go of her past in order to accomplish her mission. In two days she must free the slaves of Volantis with or without her army. "Thank you, Clea. I'll see that you are reunited with your brother once I see the Second Sons. For now, take this." Daenerys handed her the three headed dragon brooch she always wore. "This is my promise to you, Clea. I will try to free this world of slaves until my last breath."

Clea bowed, and Daenerys dismissed her for the rest of the day. Clea was walking to the kitchen alone when she was grabbed. She struggled, and dropped the brooch. She was knocked out. When she woke, she was blindfolded, tied, and had no idea where she was or who took her.

"Ah, she's awake. The Dragon bitch's newest favorite toy that she stole from me. Unfortunately for her, I don't like to share my toys." 

Malaquo. She must be in the walled city. A whip suddenly lashed her back. She held back her scream, knowing Malaquo enjoyed his captives' pain. This was going to be a long night for Clea.

The next morning Daenerys called for Clea. An acolyte said they couldn't find her. Daenerys thought Clea realized she didn't want to serve a monster after all. It stung. She spent the day in her chamber, doubting if she deserved to live at all.

That same moment, slaves in the walled city began talking of a rebellion against the triarchs and the masters. They knew the masters would never surrender to the Queen. They plotted to trap their masters in their own homes, and burn them.

It was mid-morning of the next day when Daenerys decided that she would free the slaves no matter what. She was putting on her new riding leathers when an acolyte entered her chambers. "Your Grace, you dropped your brooch." Daenerys' blood turned to ice. "Where did you find this?" 

"Just outside the kitchen."

She took the brooch, and hurriedly went to find Drogon. Clea, she was taken. Drogon was roaring somewhere. Daenerys was getting closer to Drogon when she heard men saying, "Hold him still. We need to contain him!" Daenerys ran around the corner, yelling, "Stop!" 

What she saw shocked her. Volantene men carried heavy metals, and were binding Drogon. No, not binding. They were securing him with an armor. The men stopped and bowed when they saw her. Daenerys was in awe. Drogon's chest was protected with a simple breastplate with the Targaryen sigil. He clearly hated the added weight, but Daenerys stood in front of him, and reassured him with her touch. "Thank you, all of you."

"We stayed up all day and night to forge this, Your Grace. The triarchs are dangerous.” A man presented an armor for the queen herself. “And this is for you." 

Daenerys wanted to cry right there. The Westerosi expected her to fight against the dead with nothing but the clothes on her back, but here she was in Volantis facing a very mortal enemy, and the Volantene sought to protect her and her dragon.

"We also sent men to watch over your dragonlings while you're away saving our people." That reminded Daenerys that she still needed to name the young dragons.

"I will bring them their freedom." Daenerys promised. A young lad helped her put on her armor, and she climbed on Drogon's back.

Drogon landed on the Black Wall. The walled city looked as if nothing was about to change. Malaquo stood stubbornly on the balcony of his lavish home. The slaves masters rounded up their slaves. The other two triarchs also stood on their balconies, but more fearful. Good. It's highly likely they'd surrender. Daenerys was still afraid of commanding Drogon, and losing control.

"Dragon Queen, I don't see your army." Malaquo chuckled.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Malaquo," Daenerys answered.

Malaquo signalled to the masters. They began whipping the slaves. Daenerys made to fly towards them when Malaquo signaled again, this time for his slaves. They brought Clea to the balcony. Malaquo held a knife to the girl's throat.

No, Daenerys thought. Not again!

Malaquo smiled smugly. "What's this? Is her majesty backing down for this scum? Come on, Queen. Come save your little friend. Do what you couldn't do back in King's Landing."

Daenerys was so confused. She couldn't let Malaquo harm Clea, but she had to do what she must to free all the slaves.

Suddenly, an army broke through the gates. The Unsullied led by Grey Worm! Grey Worm put a fist to his heart and bowed when he saw his queen. It was an understanding between them that he was here to serve her. Grey Worm led the Unsullied to the slave masters, while Daenerys flew to Malaquo's house.

The slaves were fueled by the arrival of the Unsullied. They carried out their rebellion plan, and started fighting back. They heavily outnumbered the masters, so it was easy for them to trap the masters inside houses. They set the houses on fire. Throughout the walled city, houses were set ablaze. Screams of men, and smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

In Malaquo's house, his slaves did the same. Malaquo was trapped in the upper floors, but so was Clea. The landing was too narrow for Drogon. Daenerys had to land a block away. Slaves crowded her, praising her, as she was struggling to get to Clea. Drogon flew off to the Unsullied.

Clea broke free of her binds, and tried to jump out of the balcony. "Oh, no, you don't." Malaquo grabbed her, and pointed the knife at her. She struggled to steal the knife, as smoke started fill the air. She kicked Malaquo's shin, and Malaquo dropped the knife. Clea took the knife, and stabbed Malaquo's gut. He doubled over, and she had the chance to step out the balcony once more. Malaquo crawled, grabbed her ankle, and slashed her calf. With Clea weakened, Malaquo dragged her back in the burning room. "She'd still lose if you die, therefore, I'll kill you." Clea couldn't stand back up. Smoke filled her lungs, and it was getting harder to breathe.

The crowd could only watch, as Daenerys was finally able to break free from them, and enter Malaquo's burning house. She ran up the steps, and found Malaquo bleeding out on the floor. Next to him, Clea was unconscious.

"Clea! Clea, wake up!" Clea regained consciousness. "Clea, you have to help me get you up. The floor and the ceiling are about to collapse!" Daenerys pulled Clea up. They started walking towards the balcony. The stairwell already collapsed. "Clea, you have to get to the balcony!" 

"No! My queen, save yourself!" Daenerys pushed Clea on the ledge. Just as she pushed her over, the burning floors collapsed, taking Daenerys with it to the fire that grew big downstairs. Clea screamed.

When Grey Worm realized what happened, he ordered the Unsullied to extinguish the fire, and look for their queen.

Fire didn’t bother her, but a large piece of stone trapped Daenerys underneath the rubble. She struggled, but stared getting dizzy. She had a wound on her head. If this was how it ends for her, she was glad she freed the slaves. She saved Clea. She'd be reunited with her brother. Daenerys didn't even know his name. The Unsullied were here, and Grey Worm is still the most loyal fighter she had. Her vision went hazy.

Clea was caught by the slaves outside when she fell from the balcony. She begged everyone to go save the queen. She cried. Fire couldn't kill Daenerys, but the fall might. She was hysterical when the Unsullied started to kill the fire, and lift the stone from the rubble. Clea couldn't see through the crowd, but she heard the collective gasp.

Daenerys emerged from the stones wounded, but alive. She wobbled a bit. Someone quickly wrapped a cloak around her. Her leathers were burned, but surprisingly the armor was nearly intact. She stood amongst the people, and addressed them. "Volantenes, today you have gained something of value. Freedom! May you remember how bravely all of you fought today so that no man should ever enslave you again!" The crowd cheered. "My queen!" "Queen Daenerys!" "Muña!" Daenerys swayed again, and Grey Worm was immediately by her side to steady her. He got her on a horse, too weak to ride on Drogon. She looked at the crowd one more time, "Go forth, and make good use of your newfound freedom."

Daenerys and the Unsullied started for the Long Bridge back to the Red Temple. When she looked back, all of the Volantenes started to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter has some scenes paying homage to Emilia Clarke (the shorter hair, knitted brows, fist to the heart). I just feel like she deserves so much recognition for her performance in S8 ❤️


	4. Queen of Meereen

The Red Temple was abuzz tending to the wounded after the Black Wall rebellion. Some among the wounded were former slaves, but the majority were former masters and their families who surrendered after the triarchs have fallen. Among those who surrendered was Doniphos Paenymion, former triarch prior to the most recent election. He was young and handsome, clever and kind. Even when he kept slaves to uphold tradition, he was kind to them.

Doniphos suffered minor burns on his leg while trying to rescue a trapped slave from his burning house. The former triarch never wished for war or rebellion in Volantis. In fact, during his term, he suggested abolishing slavery and making peace with the beautiful Queen of Meereen. 

A healer tended to his burns, whom he quickly dismissed to help those who suffered from far greater injuries.

The healer ended up with Clea. She also suffered from burns, but on top of that she had a slashed calf and multiple welts all of which were Malaquo's doing. He's dead now thanks to the queen. Clea couldn't care less about her injuries, though. "Please, I need to see the queen. I need to know she's all right. She's hurt because of me, please!"

In her chamber, Daenerys was given the milk of the poppy which sent her to a deep slumber. She lost a lot of blood from her head wound. Considering she just died and come back to life, she needed to rest. Grey Worm posted himself outside her room, relieving the volunteer former slaves who kept the young dragons safe. Grey Worm did not allow anyone in aside from healers and the Priestess Kinvara. The Unsullied were busy helping out in the Red Temple.

Grey Worm and the Unsullied never reached Naath. They just arrived at the Summer Isles when he received word that Daenerys Targaryen was alive and in Volantis. All of the Unsullied wanted to see their queen. He wasted no time sailing for the freehold.

Grey Worm never doubted Daenerys. He had a very difficult life before she found and freed him. He fought with a purpose because of her. He found love and beauty and purity in Missandei because of her. He will be loyal to his queen until time comes that he rejoins Missandei.

Grey Worm became alert when a young girl whose leg was covered in bandages limped towards the queen's room. After learning that the eunuch Varys used servants to try to poison the queen, Grey Worm trusted no one. "Stop."

Clea was desperate. "Please, let me tend to her as I've been doing so in the past few days. She saved my life."

"Let her in, soldier. It might do the both of them some good." Kinvara interjected.

"I am no mere soldier. The queen made me commander. I only take orders from her."

"How about if you accompany me inside, commander?" Clea was persistent. She wanted to be the one to take care of the queen.

Grey Worm could see that the girl was sincere. He nodded once, and let the girl in. Kinvara left them. Clea limped, and Grey Worm slowly followed behind her. He saw the welts on her back peeking out of her shift. "You're hurt."

"Considering I'm wearing blood-soaked bandages, and I'm limping, yes, I'm hurt." Clea immediately felt bad for her rude reply. "Apologies, commander."

Grey Worm frowned, then his mouth twitched. He could now see why the queen would be fond of this girl. She was feisty, and no doubt honest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Daenerys woke the next day. She found Clea and Grey Worm in her room. "Your Grace!" Clea exclaimed happily when she saw her awaken. "Your Grace, you're awake! Thank you for saving my life!" Grey Worm bowed. Clea excused herself to fetch food and water for the queen.

"Grey Worm." Daenerys tried to sit up.

"My queen."

"Grey Worm, you do not have to stay. I... I know what I did...what I made you do. I... I'm sure Missandei would be disgusted with me-"

"No. You are the queen we chose. The queen Missandei chose until the end." Grey Worm never interrupted Daenerys until now. "The Unsullied chooses to fight for Daenerys Stormborn still."

"Missandei would've wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy serving my queen until she has no need of me. Even then I will serve her. Missandei would have done the same."

Daenerys thought she did not deserve Grey Worm's loyalty. It was her hasty decisions that got Missandei captured and killed.

"The Iron Throne is no more, my queen, but the traitors rule the kingdoms, and the murderer is exiled to the Wall."

Daenerys only nodded, "Thank you, Grey Worm." Truthfully, though, she didn't know what she wanted. The Seven Kingdoms, now six, did not interest her anymore, but she did want to get revenge on Jon Snow. Except she was sure she still loved him. And then there was the prophecy related to fighting the Three-Eyed Raven.

Clea entered the room with some food. Daenerys ate, while Clea and Grey Worm bickered in hushed tones. 

Daenerys decided that she did not want to believe in destinies and prophecies anymore. She lost sight of her mission when she set foot in Westeros. Looking at Clea, she knew now that her mission was in Essos, in freeing slaves. Volantis needed a leader. Daenerys was unsure about herself, but this time no throne clouded her vision. Daenerys eyed her dragons, then called, "Grey Worm, rally the Unsullied in the plaza."

"At once, my queen."

Clea, though limping, insisted on helping Daenerys dress for the meeting. At the plaza, the Unsullied lined up, and the Volantenes gathered around them.

Daenerys made an appearance. "Dovaogedy!" Unsullied. "You were freed, and chose to follow me. I led you all to failure. I am giving you a choice once again, just as I've just given your commander. I am not going to hold you back if you think I failed you in Westeros, but I'm also giving you a choice to follow me once more in my pursuit to end slavery in all of Essos!"

None of the Unsullied left. Instead they all very methodically kneeled before the queen they chose. To Daenerys' surprise, the Volantenes kneeled with them. She looked behind her to see the Red Priests and Priestesses kneeling as well. To her sides, Grey Worm and Clea were also kneeling, the latter struggling with her injuries. Even Drogon landed and bowed his head. 

This was what ruling meant to Daenerys - that people choose to follow her in fighting for the freedom that's rightfully theirs.

Daenerys smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time. She moved to dismiss everyone. She needed to strategize how to hold her rule in Volantis, check her rule in Dragon's Bay, and free the slaves in the other Free Cities.

Doniphos followed Daenerys to the Temple. Daenerys turned to see Grey Worm stopping him. Doniphos used the opportunity to speak to the queen. He bowed and said, "Your Grace, I am Doniphos Paenymion. Former triarch." At that, Grey Worm grabbed the man, and held a knife to his throat. "Please, I mean you no harm. I fought to abolish the slave trade during my term in support of what you were doing in Dragon's Bay. Let me help you." Daenerys nodded to Grey Worm. He released the former triarch, but stood closely.

"How do you presume to help me, my lord?"

"Through advising you on Volantene politics."

"As far as I know, you're not the best in Volantene politics. The voters didn't want you. What need do I have of a former slave master?"

Doniphos hung his head in shame, but was determined. He admired Daenerys' conviction. Of course, he also admired her beauty. Her beautiful blazing eyes which sometimes flicker with pain. Oh, yes, Doniphos was smitten. "Your Grace, they didn't want me because I was against the slave trade. Several noble families, slave masters, survived the rebellion. It's only a matter of time before they start plotting their revenge. I can help make sure that doesn't happen."

"I have the Unsullied for that." Daenerys was enjoying putting this man in his place. "Is there anything else you can offer?"

"No, Your Grace, but you will need me. When you do I'll be here." Doniphos smiled then bowed.

Daenerys was amused. Grey Worm was not. "Grey Worm, send someone to watch that man." " Yes."

Daenerys returned to her chamber, and was thinking of Meereen. She had doubts about Daario and the Second Sons' loyalty. They were sellswords after all. As if on cue, an acolyte announced that a rider from Meereen arrived at the Temple. Daenerys ordered at once to meet this rider. Downstairs, the hall was empty except for the lone rider and a couple of Unsullied soldiers watching him. Daenerys didn't recognize the man, but she could see he was wearing the armor of the Second Sons.

Daenerys assessed whether the man was friend or foe. She had no idea whether Meereen and the Second Sons were still hers. Her doubts eased when then rider kneeled. "Your Grace, my name is Sid from the Second Sons. Commander Naharis sends his apologies that he could not be the one to come here and escort you back to Meereen. He is currently on his way back to Meereen coming from halfway across the Narrow Sea. When he heard you were killed in King's Landing, he immediately led the majority of the army to Westeros to avenge you. I was one of the few who were left behind to hold Meereen. I begged Commander Naharis to let me be the one to come here."

Daenerys was baffled. She remained Queen of Meereen. The Pyramids would be a more strategic location to pursue her fight. Daario and the Second Sons remained loyal to her, but she could not go back to Meereen just yet. Volantis still needed her. "Thank you, Sid. We will discuss these matters in the morning. Tonight, you may rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters, I feel like I'm rebuilding the characters again. I feel like after the events of S8, we'd see Dany's vulnerability again as she returns to a girl who has nothing. But that's not true. Dany has grown so much that I think she'll be able to quickly bounce back from her failures and her "madness." Next chapter will be the last of Dany's character-(re)building. It will be up next week! After that I'll rebuild Jon and the others, then the actual plot of my fanfic will begin!


	5. Mhysa

"Your Grace, if I could have your leave, I'd like to search for my sister. She was a slave at the Black Wall." Sid heard about the rebellion, and worried his sister got caught in the chaos.

"Stay here." Daenerys sent one of the Unsullied away. Sid, still on one knee with his head bowed, waited patiently. Shortly, the Unsullied returned with someone who limped in front of him, Daenerys beside them. "Rise, Sid."

Sid lifted his head. In front of him was his sister Clea! Injured, but looking well. He rose, and Clea couldn't get her arms around him fast enough. Daenerys smiled at the reunion. She never had this. A family. She vowed to herself that she would make sure these two are never separated again.

"Thank you, My Queen!" Clea said through tears. Sid was also crying. "Your Grace, I wish I arrived a few days sooner so that I could have offered you my sword during the Black Wall rebellion. I am eternally indebted to you for freeing my sister."

Daenerys nodded. "And I to you for your loyalty. You and Clea have my leave to go and do what you wish."

Clea whispered to her brother. Sid smiled. Daenerys rose an eyebrow.

"Your Grace, my sister wishes to see you officially coronated as Queen of Volantis. Said she and Priestess Kinvara will take care of the preparation."

Daenerys smiled at the siblings' loyalty. "It's late. We'll talk about it in the morning. Sid, you are welcome to use any room that's available."

Later that night Daenerys lay in bed thinking. The Volantenes already called her queen. They already chose her even before she freed them. Even after they found out what she did in King's Landing. But she couldn't help but feel unready to rule. Daario's words rang in her head. "You weren't made to sit on a chair in a palace. You're a conqueror, Daenerys Stormborn."

Daenerys just barely managed to sleep when Clea entered her chamber to get her ready. "Clea, it's much too early. You don't always have to do this."

"My queen, I'm appointing myself as your official personal handmaiden. I task myself to make sure that your needs are always met." The girl with bright eyes said enthusiastically.

"Very well, Clea. Right now I need sleep." Daenerys was amused, and decided to tease Clea a bit.

"Your Grace, Lord Doniphos and the High Priests and Priestesses are awaiting your presence in the hall to discuss matters of leadership in Volantis."

Daenerys groaned. She never did that before, but the carefree spirit of Clea was rubbing off on her.

Clea giggled and helped Daenerys get dressed. She started to braid her short hair. "Don't." Daenerys stopped her. "I have not earned my braids yet."

Clea was familiar with the Dothraki tradition. "But you have, Your Grace. You just earned your first victory with the Black Wall rebellion."

"That was all you. You and the former slaves. You plotted the rebellion and fought bravely for your right to be free."

"But we wouldn't have done so without you, Your Grace. Before you came here, all we could hold on to was the promise of the Lord of Light that he will bring Daenerys Stormborn to save us. When we were overworked, starved and abused, all we had was faith in Daenerys Stormborn. That faith kept us alive in the hopes that someday the suffering will end."

Daenerys was speechless. Clea continued doing a simple one-tier braid on Daenerys' head, right where a crown would sit. Daenerys could remember the time that she too was abused and defiled, and all she had was faith in herself.

Clea admired her work. "Beautiful as always, my queen. Shall we?"

Daenerys and Clea entered the hall. Grey Worm announced the arrival of his queen. Daenerys still wasn't sure if she wanted to be Queen of Volantis, but with surviving members of the Tiger and Elephant parties, she needed to hold Volantis to completely abolish slavery.

High Priest Benerro was the first to speak. "The people of Volantis know where the Red Temple stands in the matter of leadership." He turned to Daenerys. "My queen, you have our full support." Daenerys nodded gratefully.

A nobleman from the Tiger party countered Benerro. "But the people of Volantis need a leader who will stay. How will we rise economically without the slave trade? Who will protect the people in the military sense without the slave tiger cloaks?"

It was Doniphos who answered. "Half of the tiger cloaks serve the Lord of Light even before they were freed. They serve where their Lord requires. The other half voluntarily chose to remain city guards after being freed from the masters in service of the queen. I don't think we'll have problems keeping the peace and defending ourselves."

The commander of the city guards supported Doniphos' argument, and bowed to Daenerys.

Doniphos spoke again. "Of course, the beautiful Daenerys knows where I stand. I choose you, Queen Daenerys. Keep me as your advisor, and I assure you Volantis will flourish as you go and conquer the world."

"How so?" The nobleman grudgingly asked.

"I have my ways."

"What ways are those, my lord?" Daenerys inquired.

"Your Grace, I'd rather discuss it in private."

"Lord Doniphos, this is a matter concerning the whole of Volantis. I think they deserve to know how they'd make a living."

Doniphos hesitated. He didn't trust some of the noblemen present. "Your Grace, do you remember the armor given to you by former slaves? Did you notice how it didn't burn when you emerged from Malaquo's house? I...I invented that metal. It can withstand extreme heat apart from wildfire and dragon fire. I refuse to say more about it right now. All I can say is we can mass produce it for profit."

"What you're proposing, my lord, is to hope for war so that the people don't starve."

"There's always war somewhere, but the material can be used for houses. Production will open up jobs, and construction will start businesses. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's business, Your Grace."

At the mention of business, several noblemen perked up. Daenerys contemplated Doniphos' proposal. If she allowed it, only the rich will end up with businesses, and the poor will be laborers. She surprised the Volantenes when she said, "Clea, what do you think of this proposal?"

Benerro smiled. The queen always thought about the people.

Clea froze as noblemen assessed her, but relaxed as Daenerys looked at her encouragingly. She looked at her brother, standing guard behind the queen. He nodded at her. "My queen, I believe I speak for common folks when I say that we would like to work for a living. However, in this case, only the former masters would have sufficient funds to start a business. I think laws should be in place to protect worker rights and fair wages."

Daenerys was proud of Clea. This young woman was clearly smart despite her former status as a slave. This was why Daenerys believed that slavery is not an option. "Well said, Clea. Lord Doniphos, what do you say to that?"

"I never really thought about it, but the girl is right, my queen."

"Then we shall arrange a council with equal representatives from noble families and commoners. Both groups can choose their representatives, of course. The council will meet in the Red Temple every day until an agreement about labor laws has been reached. I can trust on the Red Temple to facilitate, can't I?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

"All right. Lord Doniphos, I'd like to speak with you in private."

"A moment, Your Grace." Kinvara interrupted. "There's still the matter of your coronation."

Daenerys dreaded that topic, but Doniphos spoke, "Your Grace, that will be the perfect time to announce the new laws, to reassure the people."

Daenerys agreed, though she still had doubts in herself. Kinvara and Clea eyed each other, excited for the preparations for the coronation. Everyone left the hall except Doniphos, Daenerys and some guards.

"Lord Doniphos, you said you invented the fire resistant metal. How?"

"Believe it or not, my queen, I prefer the sciences than politics. My family's property had access to a small cave that I used to explore as a young boy. There I discovered metals. I didn't tell anyone, but I'm sure these metals are all over Volantis. I read books to learn the metals, and I came across a theory that metals can be mixed to enhance their properties. I mined the metals and began experimenting. The fire resistant metal is an alloy. I didn't want to talk about it in front of the other noblemen because I don't trust them with their purpose."

"Did you find anything else?"

"I'm experimenting on building mechanisms to help humans. Mechanisms for harvesting crop, vehicles, and maybe even a transport that could fly or one that could send messages from great distances!"

Daenerys was in awe. After being brought back to life, Doniphos' ideas didn't seem impossible to her. "That sounds wonderful. I wish you all the best, Lord Doniphos."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

A week passed, the council met every day until they made a comprehensive labor law that would protect both workers and businessmen. Daario arrived back in Meereen, but Daenerys ordered him to stay there. Clea has been officially named Daenerys' handmaiden much to her delight. That way she got to serve the queen, and stay close to her brother. What was left of the Dothraki hoard found their way to Volantis. The Volantenes were wary of the screamers, but they've let go of their old ways after following Daenerys. They renewed their oath to their khaleesi.

Daenerys was happy despite her worries about being queen again. It was her coronation day at the Red Temple. The Lord gave her a new life to fulfill a purpose. She didn't know what the purpose was, but she knew she must continue her work on ending slavery. The thought muffled her fear of going mad again. In truth she didn't feel like herself in Westeros. She was too focused on the throne that it was all she ever thought about. There were moments when she forgot about it - moments like when she was with Jon Snow, but she has now come to accept that he never really loved her. She was beyond outraged, but she was ready to start moving on for the people of Essos.

"My queen, are you all right?" Clea asked.

Daenerys didn't notice she was shedding a few tears. She quickly wiped them away. "I'm just really happy. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

Clea smiled. "Let's go, then. The Volantenes can't wait any longer to be your people!"

Daenerys stopped Clea. "Clea, promise me something."

Clea was concerned. "Anything for you, my queen."

"Always stay this feisty and brutally honest with me."

"May I start keeping that promise now?"

Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

Clea surprised her with a hug. "I'll be whatever you need me to be, Your Grace. Now and always."

"Thank you, Clea. In return I'll never stop trying to be the queen you believed in." Daenerys was now more confident about being queen. She will try, she will. For Clea.

The coronation was simple. Kinvara lifted an alloy crown adorned with red rubies forged by Doniphos himself. He claims to be a businessman and a scientist, but he was an artist as well, Daenerys thought. Daenerys kneeled, and Kinvara placed the crown on her head. "Rise, Daenerys Stormborn, First of her name, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, The Unburnt, Queen of Volantis!"

The crowd cheered. "Mhysa!" "Muña!" "Long live Queen Daenerys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, you'll get to see the characters in Westeros! I know my story is starting out slow, but in true GRRM nature, I'll get to it haha. Thanks for your continued support!


	6. Bran the Broken

A raven with white eyes flew over King's Landing, over Dragonstone, and over the Narrow Sea. Just before it reached the borders of Essos, its eyes snapped back to black.

King Bran Stark was getting frustrated. For nearly a month now he's been warging into birds, fishes, and horses trying to get a visual on Essos, trying to find that vexed dragon. Every time he tried to enter Essos from any point, he gets snapped back to his body. He couldn't find and warg into the dragon either. When it was in Westeros, he warged into it but with great difficulty. He needed to get rid of the other dragons first, as they and their riders were somehow mentally connected, making it difficult to break them to his will. Once the two dragons were gone, Bran formulated the plan to manipulate everyone into driving Daenerys mad. In her weakened state of mind, he was able to somehow warg into her and Drogon. Oh, the things he accomplished warging into that dragon. Now he must find it, and get rid of it too. As long as it's alive, it's a threat to his plans. And maybe even Jon Snow, but he didn't want to unleash the wrath of Sansa and Arya on him just yet, though he has no clue where Arya was.

As the Three-Eyed Raven, he carries the memory of humanity. The wars and the horrors he'd seen is much too vast. He plans to end it all. To do so, he must finally end the Targaryens - the ancient dragon lords whose line is so unpredictable that eliminating all of them would be the only way for the Three-Eyed Raven to control human history. Bran was getting flashbacks of previous lifetimes when the Three-Eyed Raven thought he successfully got rid of the dragons. He manipulated Jaehaerys I into starting the construction of the dragon pit to confine, and later on weaken and kill the beasts. He thought that he could wait a few more years, for without the dragons, the Targaryens were nothing. He was wrong. The Targaryens reigned for another century and a half, until finally his opportunity came with the people's hatred for Mad King Aerys. He didn't even have to mnipulate anyone to end the Targaryen reign. Of course, he didn't know that not all Targaryens were killed, as Viserys and Daenerys hid in Essos where his powers did not work. He was also confident that Jon would never rise as a king due to his status as a bastard, and if that failed he was sure Jon would never find out his Targaryen heritage. 

Everything became so much easier when Bran Stark became the Three-Eyed Raven. Before, he couldn't act, as he was trapped in a tree trying to keep himself safe from the Night King. He never found out what the Night King really wanted from him. Was he a Targaryen who knew about his intentions? He tricked the living into thinking the Night King wanted to erase human history, but that was in fact his motive. Bran's family was dedicated to keeping him alive, and surprisingly, the last Targaryens, the dragons and the Night King all ended up conveniently at Winterfell. Getting rid of them became a breeze. At the death of the Night King, he already felt more powerful. At the death of Daenerys he could control not only simple and weakened minds, but also clever ones like his Hand. Getting Jon to end Daenerys has been delightful for him. Jon was miserable and exiled, and will never be king again. He will never father children, thus ending the Targaryen line. But he has to find that dragon! It might find a new rider with the blood of Old Valyria, and start a whole new line of madness and greatness.

On the day of the first council meeting a month ago, Samwell Tarly said that the dragon was last spotted over Volantis. Nothing has been heard since then. Bran sent men to Essos a week ago, but none has come back or sent a message yet. With the position Master of Whispers still unfilled, news travelled slowly in King's Landing.

News was the least of the council's and the king's concern. The Iron Bank of Braavos suddenly withdrew their funding for King's Landing, citing new business opportunities in Essos. People were protesting increased taxes. The maesters in Oldtown were protesting for tainting their traditions with the induction of Sam as grand maester. Maesters were not allowed to father children, but Bran the Broken insisted on Sam. Smaller houses fought over the lordless castles of Casterly Rock and Dragonstone. The Reach was proving to be difficult, as the people refused to obey Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. The kingdom lacked city guards and soldiers, and the Queen in the North was of little help. Not that she chose to, but because the North also lacked men. 

Yes, the Six Kingdoms was on the brink of chaos, but the most concerning issue was their absentee king. Bran was always physically present, but he was often consumed by his greensight and warging.

Bran tried to warg again, this time to a dolphin swimming towards the Summer Isles. "Your Grace! Your Grace!" Bran snapped back to his body, Tyrion, his Hand, in front of him. Bran blinked, eyes still empty.

"Your Grace, a man from Volantis wishes to speak with you. He says he has information about Drogon, but is asking for a private audience and a hefty price."

Bran perked up at the mention of the dragon. "Send him in."

Tyrion announced the arrival of the man. Belicho Maegyr. "King Bran Stark. I'm Belicho Maegyr. Kin to recent triarch of Volantis, Malaquo Maegyr, and Talisa Maegyr, the late wife of your late brother Robb." Clearly, this man was trying to win Bran's interest. "I come with the information you seek. I know where the dragon is, and more. I require payment in three sacks of gold, and a small land here in the capital." This man was ambitious.

It was Tyrion who interjected. "Your Grace, no information is worth that much gold. We can just send more men to Volantis."

Belicho looked at the imp with annoyance. "All right, imp. How about you give me one gold bar first, then I'll tell you what I know. After that, you can decide whether the information I give is worth more than your pathetic life!"

"Enough!" It was Bran. "Belicho Maegyr, you come into my kingdom insulting and threatening my Hand, demanding gold that we do not have and a piece of land beneficial to my people, tell me, why shouldn't I have your head right this instant?" Two guards immediately seized Belicho.

Belicho shook in terror. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I am.. I was a nobleman in Volantis until she took it away."

"Was? She? Be more clear if you want to keep that head of yours." A guard pressed his sword against Belicho's throat.

"The noblemen - the slave masters - of Volantis are no more. Daenerys Targaryen conquered the city."

"You lie! Daenerys Targaryen is dead!" Tyrion argued.

"She WAS dead. The Red witches brought her back! And she brings three brand new dragonlings with her!"

"Impossible. Your Grace, this man thinks he can make a fool of us."

Bran looked blank, but he was seething inside. He was back where he started. "Tyrion, what this man is saying is not as impossible as you think. It's already happened before. Jon stabbed in the heart, brought back by the Red Woman."

Tyrion was speechless. In the midst of his exile and preparing for war, he never knew this about Jon Snow.

"Tyrion, this man has just given us information worth three sacks of gold and a land in the capital. Give it to him."

"But, Your Grace, we cannot afford that. The people are already hungry as it is."

"I said give it to him, and calls our banners at once."

"Bran, please. Our people-"

"I said at once!"

Tyrion's eyes flashed white for a fraction of a millisecond, then suddenly felt all argument leave him, and felt compelled to say yes. He did.

"One more thing, Lord Belicho, I presume you have no intentions of ever leaving Westeros. How about I appoint you as Master of Whispers?"

The guards let Belicho go. He accepted, a sly grin on his face. He was dismissed shortly after.

The Three-Eyed Raven smiled to himself despite his ruined plans. Daenerys being alive was a setback, but he still has Jon. He could still use Jon. He only has to bring them all back to him. "Jon, go to Essos!" Bran screamed in his mind. The Three-Eyed Raven quickly muffled him.

People thought they were so clever naming Bran the Broken for his legs that don't work. What they didn't know was that Bran was broken, as his mind doesn't work. Brandon Stark fought the Three-Eyed Raven for control over his crippled body. Brandon Stark was held prisoner inside his own mind.


	7. Beyond the Wall

Jon woke up to the soldiers yelling "the sun, the sun is rising in the west! The sun is rising in the west!" "No," Jon thought," it's impossible." Jon looked at his room's west-facing window to find an orange glow that can only be sunrise. He jumped out of bed, and just as he was about to reach the window, a blast of fire shot inside nearly roasting him. The fire was so hot that Jon was so sure it could only be dragon fire. 

"Drogon. It could only be Drogon," Jon thought fearfully. He quickly grabbed his sword, dagger, and armor, and ran outside. He didn't know what he's going to do, but he knew he had to stop the dragon. After all, it's him the dragon probably wants. Jon didn't let his thoughts dwell on it lest he'd think about her. It's been a month since it happened - since he killed her, and then he was exiled to the Wall. 

Another ball of fire blasted outside, then he heard Bran of all people pleading, "Jon, go to Essos!" Hearing his brother in trouble shook Jon out of his daze. He stepped outside only to find himself in the Red Keep's throne room, the room and the Iron Throne intact, and she was sitting there. Impossible. Daenerys Targaryen. Dany. His beautiful Dany. No, she's the Mad Queen now. Did she hurt Bran? But Jon was sure he killed her. Why was she here? Jon was so confused and conflicted. Seeing her again brought strong feelings back to the surface. He didn't know how to deal with those feelings, but he was sure he wanted a second chance with her. But what about Bran? Where was he if she's on the Throne?

She hasn't moved and hasn't said a word. She only looked at Jon the same way she looked at him on that first meeting in Dragonstone.

Outside, Drogon roared and blasted another shot of fire. The walls and roof of the throne room crumbled. "Fuck it," Jon ran for Dany, but he couldn't get there fast enough. Dany was sprawled on the floor, eyes closed. "Not again! I can't lose you again!" Jon almost begged as he reached her. The throne room was an exact replica of that dreadful day, with everything in ruins and covered in ash. He kneeled beside her, begging and crying. "Dany, come back to me. I love you, Dany. Let's go back to the falls and stay there a thousand years." He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Drogon landed behind him, roaring. A moment later, he heard, "Jon..." Jon released her to look at her face. "Jon, you.." When he saw her eyes, he saw they were ablaze. Angry. "Jon, you betrayed me," Dany said. Jon looked down to see his dagger lodged between her ribs, blood leaking from the wound, then from her nose and her mouth. "You betrayed me, Jon." Jon only had enough time to turn his head, as Daenerys commanded, "Dracarys." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon woke up drenched in sweat despite the cool breeze that drifted, blowing his tent flaps. He was Beyond the Wall. It was a nightmare. She's gone, and he killed her. He betrayed her. He's been having dreams of Drogon, Grey Worm, and/or a large Dothraki with long braids coming for him, and always, always ending with his dagger plunged in Dany's heart. There wasn't a day that Jon didn't feel remorse. A month passed and nothing still felt right. He could never explain how he had the ability to hurt her like that. He just knew when they were kissing in the ruined throne room, he wanted to give her the world if she asked it. Then he blacked out for a second and his head started filling with images of the horrors that happened in King's Landing, and of the horrors that could happen to the ones who don't bend the knee. He imagined Sansa and Arya standing in front of Dany and Drogon, and he imagined the one word that would destroy him forever. Dracarys. The he thought of that word, Dany broke the kiss, and when they both looked down, his dagger was lodged in her chest. She was confused at first, and looked for answers in his eyes. He was also confused. He never wanted to hurt her. All he wanted was to reason with Dany to keep his Stark family safe. He looked at her, and he watched the flash of betrayal and accusation transform into the look of acceptance that he made his choice. It was not her. Nonetheless, her eyes shone with her love for him. Her last goodbye. There was no hint of madness. Jon remembered crying, as he started to doubt his choices. He held her when she fell, and at that moment she looked so small and vulnerable. A child who had everything taken away from her, who still has everything being taken away from her, and he was the one who took it. Him who she loved and trusted the most. Jon only ever knew her to be strong-willed and sure-footed. Up until the last moment he saw her resolve. He knew she made up her mind that he didn't love her. She died thinking he didn't love her.

That's what kills Jon every day because she couldn't be more wrong.

Ghost poked his head in the tent opening as if to check on Jon. Jon put on his cloak, then gave the dire wolf a pat as he stepped outside.

"Aye, there he is!" Tormund greeted. He immediately saw the dark cloud over Jon's head. "Jon Snow doing what Jon Snow does best. Brood," Tormund joked. Jon gave a small smile to his mate, as the wildling men around him bellowed. The women were busy with the children at the other side of the camp. He loved the free folk because to them he was just Jon. Okay, maybe brooding Jon, but just Jon, not some heir to a throne he never wanted. At that moment, Jon chose to ignore the men, and headed to see what work he could do for the women and children. The work was a distraction from his nightmares and his tragic reality. 

"Jon!" Misha, a child of seven years, squealed and jumped on him. "Jon, I've been practicing with my wooden sword. Wanna see?" The girl reminded him so much of his sister Arya, another person he lost. Jon thought that in stopping Dany, he'd keep his family intact. They were just as scattered as before. Jon scowled a bit at the reminder. 

A wilding woman, Elle, approached the pair. "That's enough, Misha. Go help the other children collect wood," Elle said. Misha pouted, so Jon promised her he'd train her later. Misha smiled and ran off. "I'm really sorry I couldn't keep her in line," Elle apologized, "I can see she bothered you." Jon became the apologetic one and said, "No, I'm sorry I didn't realize my bad mood was clearly showing. It's not Misha that's bothering me at all. What does Tormund like to call it? Brooding. I was brooding." Jon smiled a bit. Elle couldn't help but laugh. She liked it when Jon smiled and made fun of himself, but then she quickly recovered as she saw pain flicker in Jon's eyes. She was about to apologize again, as they heard horse hooves approaching. 

Riders with a Three-Eyed Raven sigil, the king's sigil, arrived at their camp Beyond the Wall. Jon's heart hammered against his chest. This must be important. One of the soldiers spotted Jon, and gave him a scroll. The scroll was sealed with the king's sigil. He tore the seal, and it simply read: Jon, she has returned. Will you fight for me once more? The scroll was signed: Your brother, King Bran the Broken, First of his name, Lord of the Six Kingdoms. Jon was ashen. "What is it, mate?" Tormund asked. Jon replied, "I need to go to King's Landing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I struggled writing this chapter. I have always had a love-hate relationship with Jon, and the way his arc was written in S7-8 had me leaning towards hate. But my queen loves him, and I trust her judgment, so here I am trying to make Jon redeemable. Thanks for sticking with me! Follow Jon's redemption in the next few chapters!


	8. Queen in the North

Sansa Stark stood in front of Ned Stark's statue in the crypts of Winterfell. Large parts of the crypts and the castle were being rebuilt after the fight with the dead, but she was glad her father's statue remained. Just a statue, as the remains were long ago burned.

"Milady, I mean, My Queen, a raven has arrived from King's Landing." A steward handed the sealed scroll to Sansa.

Sansa's heart pounded as she tore through the seal. "Sansa, Daenerys is alive and gathering her strength in Essos. I trust that we can count on the North's support as we prepare for war. Your brother, King Bran the Broken, First of his name, Lord of the Six Kingdoms."

Sansa wanted to help her brother, but she knew she could never leave the North again. She was the last Stark in Winterfell. Her father always said that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, but her duty was to her people.

However, her duty was also to protect her people. She thought she should at least let the lords know what was goin on. "Send a raven to the lords of our vassals. Tell them Daenerys Targaryen is alive and is waging war against Bran the Broken."

"At once, Your Grace."

Sansa was once again interrupted by a soldier announcing the arrival of Jon. Sansa has not seen or corresponded with Jon since he was exiled. She was not ready to face her brother, but she didn't have a choice now. She met him in the Great Hall. "Jon, you left the Wall."

Jon stared at her for a while then bowed. "Your Grace, Bran sent me a raven."

"None of that, Jon. I'm your family." The Queen in the North definitely sensed a tension between them.

Jon gave her a curt nod. "All right, Sansa. I ask for your leave to go to King's Landing."

Sansa was surprised. She thought the last thing Jon would want to do was to be involved in another affair of the Kingdom, especially when the affair involved Daenerys Targaryen.

With all the chaos in the last month, they all forgot about the jurisdiction of the Wall. In their belief that the White Walkers were extinct, the Wall simply became a place to send the exiles. Sansa assumed that the Wall naturally belonged to the North, and was therefore under her rule. Perfect, Sansa thought. The North will heed Bran's call after all.

"Jon, you do know I can't leave Winterfell. I can't help Bran. And I don't think any of the Northern lords would want to head South, much less to cross the Narrow Sea."

"I understand that perfectly, Sansa." Jon's tone was clipped.

"Which is why I hope you understand that I'm sending the men on the Wall to aid Bran. The Night King is no longer a threat. So are the Wildlings. You can ride ahead. I'll send them after you."

"I... are you sure?"

"The threat is in the South. We'll be fine."

"I'll leave at daybreak." Jon bowed to leave.

"Jon, wait. I...I'm sorry... for what happened to you... to Daenerys." Jon winced. "I just wanted what's best for our family."

Jon sighed. He very much tried not to think of what he was about to do. "Sansa.... She was my family too." With that, Jon turned away from the Queen in the North. Sansa returned to her chambers, and wondered how the Starks came to this. They were supposed to be a pack. She held the North as a Stark should, but her family has never been more scattered. But she was Queen in the North, Bran was King of the Six Kingdoms, Arya killed the Night King, and Jon...Jon was as noble as their father until the very end. If their father were alive, Sansa wondered if he'd be proud of them. With all the lies and conspiracies, she shook the feeling that he wouldn't be.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon's meeting with Sansa didn't go as well as he hoped. His time at the Wall and beyond made him believe that whatever rift there was between him and his sister was gone, but seeing her, hearing her speak of his Dany reminded him of how his dreams spiralled into tragedy because of his sister. Jon knew Sansa was not now or ever been his real sister, but after their reunion after she escaped Ramsay, he thought she'd come to finally accept him as family. As it turned out, she still only cared about the Stark pack, and he was still not part of it.

Jon didn't sleep in the castle that night. The following day, he rode hard on the Kingsroad. With leave from the Queen in the North, he'd be on board a ship on White Harbor, and arrive at King's Landing in a few days. Jon questioned his decision. When he decided to go to King's Landing after receiving Bran's scroll, all he wanted was to stop another Battle of King's Landing from happening. Now he was not sure if he wanted to fight for Bran if there was to be a fight, or if he wanted to see Dany alive again with his own eyes. He never allowed himself to think of Dany after he was sent to the Wall even if she kept haunting his dreams.

Now that he was alone with his thoughts, what was she like, he wondered. When Jon was brought back to life, he remembered everything clearly. He remembered who stabbed him, he remembered the pain of the wounds and the betrayal, and then there was nothing. When he woke, he wanted revenge, but he also wanted nothing to do with the Night Watch. Will it be the same for Dany? Before she died Jon did not see a mad queen. He saw a scared, vulnerable girl stripped of almost everything she had, but then his sight blacked out for a second, and he felt compelled to believe he should end the Mad Queen's reign before it began. When Dany collapsed, Jon could hardly believe what he did. He saw her love for him in her eyes tainted with the pain of betrayal. He saw the confusion in her eyes until slowly the light went out, and he'd lost her forever.

Now she's back, and Jon once again rode to fight against her. "It's not like you have a choice, Jon," he thought to himself, as he rode to White Harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began drafting this chapter before the S8E06 script was posted online. Seeing how almost on point (apart from Jon's "black out"/being a pawn of the TER in my fic) tv Jon and my Jon felt during ~that~ scene, it's a whole other level of heartbreaking. It only fueled me to drive my Jon to a wayyyyyy different direction than where they took him in that catastrophic season. As I've said before, I have a love-hate relationship with Jon Snow, but I'm determined to understand what it is Dany saw in him.


	9. White Harbor

The lords of the Six Kingdoms convened at the partially ruined Red Keep. All but one lady. "Where is Lady Greyjoy?" Bran demanded. Tyrion, Ser Davos, Sam, Edmure Tully, Robyn Arryn, Tobias Martell, Gendry Baratheon, and Bronn of the Blackwater stared at each other.

Brienne of Tarth of the Kingsguard answered, "Your Grace, we just received word that Lady Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet has not returned to the Iron Islands after your appointment as King. They were last spotted raiding fishermen's boats in the Sea of Dorne."

Bran did not think to spy on the people of the Six Kingdoms. He just assumed they'd be watched by his guards. "Why did we not do anything about it? We need the fleet. Ser Davos, why don't we have a Royal Fleet still?"

"Your Grace, Ser Bronn has not provided any funds to begin acquiring ships and building ports."

Bronn scoffed. "Forgive me, Ser Onion, I can't give you your fucking ships. All my men and my gold are occupied with rebuilding the fucking Scorpions."

Brienne frowned, "Language, Ser Bronn. Your Grace, forgive me if I overstep, but should we not focus on rebuilding the Kingdom first?"

"No! You should have been watching everyone! We don't have time to fight among ourselves!" Bran used his greensight to try and find Yara Greyjoy. He was coming up blank. Frustrated, he went on with his council. "I called you all here today, as a major threat to our Kingdom has risen. Lord Belicho, come in and tell them what you know."

Belicho entered. "This is our new Master of Whispers, Lord Belicho Maegyr."

Belicho recounted his escape from Volantis and the conquer of Daenerys Targaryen through fire and blood. The lords looked wary.

Tyrion spoke, "As of now we have no word of Daenerys' intentions, but I'm certain she would want revenge. We're also certain she's in Volantis. I say we gather all our men, and attack her while she's at her weakest."

Bran was unsure. He did not want to go east, as his greensight and warging did not appear to work there. He would not be able to control the dragon or anyone else.

Gendry, usually quiet in council, argued, "Your Grace, we don't have the men and the ships. What little reinforcements we have, I say it's better if they all gather here at the capital to strengthen our defenses and brace for an attack."

Bronn laughed, "What a fucking brilliant idea from the lord who has nothing to offer."

Bran considered Gendry's suggestion. It would be so easy for him to kill Daenerys and the dragons here in King's Landing. "My lords, send all your men to the capital. We are done for today." He was eager to warg. Bran dismissed them immediately.

Tyrion wanted to argue, but a steward entered the room and gave a scroll to Sam. "Pardon me, Your Grace, we just received word from Winterfell. Queen Sansa wrote: I am deeply sorry, dear brother, I cannot come to King's Landing myself. As father always said, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. However, with the threat of winter gone, I have sent for the men of the Night's Watch to come to your aid. Jon has ridden ahead. I wish you all the best. Your sister, Sansa, Queen in the North."

Bran was angry, but his face remained stoic. He didn't want Jon anywhere near Daenerys. It took Bran maximum effort to break Jon's will to make him kill her. "Very well, Sam. Tell my sister that I am grateful for her help. Send Jon to Winterfell. There is no one I trust more in protecting my sister than my brother. Lord Baratheon, I task you with leading the men of the Night's Watch. Meet them in White Harbor." Jon was too far to warg into. Luckily, his power as king also held the same control over his people.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jon found himself bribing a ship captain Sansa hired at White Harbor. He paid the man to take him to Volantis instead of King's Landing. Jon was not used to doing immoral things, but last night he resolved that he did have a choice this time. He decided he was going to stop a war before it started. He was going to Volantis, and he will face Dany alone. To tell her what, he didn't know yet. He just knew that if someone was going to die facing Dany, it should be him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

While the other lords stayed in King's Landing to discuss strategies, Gendry, accompanied by Ser Davos, sailed for White Harbor. Ser Davos convinced King Bran to let him go with Gendry, as the men of the Night's Watch could be rough. 

Gendry was sulking at the deck of the ship. When Daenerys legitimized him, he thought he was finally getting the respect he deserved. He admired her for what she did for them beyond the Wall and the Battle of Winterfell. He just couldn't believe that she could turn a full 180 in a snap, and when she died, so did his hopes of being respected enough to one day possibly win the heart of Arya Stark. Even though Arya turned him down, he used to believe that if he proved to be a good lord, she'd want to settle with him someday. Now he served her brother, and his house was laughable.

When they reached White Harbor, the men of the Night's Watch were already waiting. Gendry and Ser Davos were shocked that Ghost and the wildlings, even the women and children, were with them. "Aye, look here, boys! It's hammer lad and Ser Davos! Tormund squeezed both men.

"Good to see you, mate." Gendry said. "Is Jon back in Winterfell?" 

"Ser," a scraggly boy who sold shellfish called Ser Davos. "If you're looking for Jon Snow, he ain't here nor in Winterfell. He sailed yesterday. Says he got orders to sail for Essos."

Ser Davos was surprised. He handed a copper coin to the boy, and quickly went back to the group. "Gendry, Tormund, Jon's gone! He left for Essos."

Tormund said, "We need to go after him!"

"That's not the king's orders."

"We know no kings. We're freefolks."

Gendry's mind raced, "Ser Davos, my orders were to lead the men of the Night's Watch. The King never said to lead them to King's Landing."

"Gendry what are you doing? Have you forgotten it was your idea to send all men to the capital?"

"Ser Davos, my duty is to protect the capital. By sailing ahead, we're not just aiding Jon, we're also protecting the capital from another brutal attack. Gods know it won't survive. If you wish to head back, I won't stop you."

"Boy, I want to save Jon as much as you do, but we're directly disobeying the king and bordering treason. The least we could do is send a raven to the king."

"Fine, send a raven." Some part of Gendry wished he'd thought of sailing for Essos sooner.


	10. The Iron Bank

"Your Grace, Ser Davos and I sailed after Jon to Essos. The men of the Night's Watch and the wildlings are with us. We will help your brother." Sam read the note to Bran.

"Grand Maester Sam, Jon is a criminal exiled to the Wall. He by-passed my sister's order, and broke more laws by deserting. If Lord Baratheon and Ser Davos followed him, they are now outlaws!"

"But, Your Grace, they're trying to help! We need all the men we could get. Perhaps what they're doing is--"

"They're helping a criminal. I'll take care of this myself. You're dismissed."

Sam's eyes flicked white for a moment, then he bowed.

Bran was getting more and more impatient talking to everyone lately. He warged into a raven, and flew to find Jon. Jon was near the Braavos border, but still in the Westeros side of the Shivering Sea. Bran-as-a-raven flew down, and started pecking at the ship's sail. The ship's crew and Jon were frantic trying to kill the bird. Jon caught sight of the bird - a raven with white eyes. He froze. Surely, it couldn't be! When it was about to attack him, a sailor hit it, its eyes became black before it flew away.

They couldn't navigate with the torn sails. The wind blew them to the Essos side of the sea, and led them to shallow waters. They hit a rock. The ship started sinking.

Bran warged to another raven, and did the same to Gendry's ship before he snapped back to his body. Bran found the warging to be exhausting. He couldn't warg again that time.

Luckily, Genry's ship did not sink, but him and the rest of the men were left stranded in the middle of the sea. 

The men on Gendry's ship were getting worried. Suddenly Tormund yelled, "Ships!"

Ser Davos held a looking-glass to his eye, magnifying the view. "It's the Iron Fleet! Quick, raise a white flag! Do not engage in a fight. We need them!"

The Iron Fleet surrounded them in seconds. Ironborn jumped onto their ship, swords on-hand. Tormund grunted, and the children were scared, even Misha.

It was Gendry who spoke, "Where is Lady Greyjoy?"

Yara emerged from her ship. "So the king finally found out that I left him and the kingdom he didn't deserve. And he sent a pitiful lord, a smuggler, a band of exiles, and wildlings as if the Ironborn are a joke."

"The king didn't send us."

"And why are you here then on the king's ship, wearing the king's sigil?" Yara looked at Ser Davos' ensemble.

"We were leaving Westeros when we were attacked by a bird, destroying our sails. We came after J--oof!"

Ser Davos elbowed Gendry in the ribs. "We came after.. err.. we learned Daenerys is in Volantis. We....also left the king...in support of the rightful queen." Ser Davos could tell that Lady Greyjoy was still loyal to the queen.

"What did you say?"

"I...I presumed, Lady Greyjoy, that you left the Six Kingdoms upon learning that your..our.. queen is alive and in Volantis."

"I don't believe you! Take them as prisoners! We can sell them somewhere."

"Wait! Why don't you set sail for Volantis and see for yourself!"

"All right then. Men, get ready to sail for Volantis! And take these people as prisoners! I need all of them alive to gift to the queen or to make good money out of them!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jon shivered on the shores of Braavos. He and the ship's crew had no choice but to abandon ship. It was the first time Jon set foot in Essos, but he didn't have time to process where he was, as he was suddenly kicked in the stomach. The captain, Beck the Sea Monster, came up to Jon still lying on the sand, and kicked him again. "This is your fault! You owe me a ship! And a crew!"

Of the dozen men on board, only three were on the shore. Jon clutched his stomach. He caused this. His decisions once again resulted in wreckage and death. Captain Beck pulled him up, and punched him. "We're stuck in Braavos!" Punch. "You know what?" Punch. "Maybe I'll sell you to the slave trade through the Iron Bank or gift you to the Faceless Men! I don't care if you were King in the North or the new king's brother!" Beck took Jon's weapons. He was passive, and seemed depressed. He didn't resist as Beck gagged him, and tied his hands behind his back. "Damn, what kind of exile wields Valyrian steel? I'm definitely making money off this sword. Walk!"

Jon was still dazed by what he saw on the ship. It couldn't have been Bran, could it? Why would he attack the ship? He walked and walked until they reached the Iron Bank. He heard Beck arguing with a banker, "What do you mean you don't buy slaves anymore?!"

"Lad, we don't finance the slave trade anymore to stay in the good graces of the Queen of Volantis! Unless you're selling that Valyrian steel sword, get out!" With what Daenerys did to King's Landing, the Iron Bank would rather not make an enemy of her despite the losses they suffered from Cersei's loss and the loss of the slave trade.

Beck yelled, "Volantis has no queen!" Jon couldn't believe Dany was really there and ruling. How could she when he killed her?

At that moment, another banker, Tycho Nestoris took notice of them. He immediately recognized Jon Snow. They met some years ago at the Wall talking of financial matters of the Night's Watch. "Hold up! I'll buy this man's freedom! How much do you want for him?" 

Jon recognized the man as Tycho Nestoris. Beck grinned. "All right! 100 gold dragon coins."

"He's pale and looks sick! 50!"

"90."

"30."

"75, and I won't tell anyone you bought yourself a slave."

"Fine, 70 gold dragon coins, and I won't tell anyone you sold me a slave." He handed a sack to Beck. Beck counted the coins, and pushed Jon to the banker once he was happy. "Oh, and, captain," Tycho tossed another sack containing 30 gold dragon coins. "You won't tell anyone where to find Jon Snow."

Tycho pulled Jon to his chamber, and removed his gag. He gave him a cup of wine. "Thank you, Lord Tycho."

"Don't thank me, Jon Snow. I didn't buy you to free you. I am taking you to the queen." Jon's vision went black. The wine was drugged.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Days later, Bran was warging again. Tyrion was getting frustrated. He repeatedly called out to Bran. Nothing.

Tyrion went to the small council, and began without the king. "Lord Arryn, can we expect the Knights of the Vale to arrive within the next three days?"

"Yes, my lord, but only half the men are coming. I sent some men to my cousin Queen Sansa to add to her men with the Night's Watch gone. The others remain at the Vale."

Tyrion did not like that answer. Robyn's loyalty was divided. "Lord Edmure?"

"Yes, my lord. My men are coming."

"Lord Tobias?"

"The Dornish are coming."

"Ser Bronn?"

"The fucking Scorpions are slowing my men down. They'll be at the harbor soon. Now fuck off."

With few men and even fewer ships, Tyrion was seriously worried about their chances in the upcoming war. They also didn't have wildfire as most were used in Blackwater Bay and Cersei's destruction of the Sept. Whatever remained exploded during Daenerys' attack on the city. Tyrion was not one to believe in miracles, but hoping for a miracle was all he had left.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ye had to tell her the mad queen is alive! Now we're about to turn to roast meat!" Tormund angrily shouted at Ser Davos. 

"We still have a chance, if we can earn the trust of Lady Greyjoy before we reach Volantis, she'd think we're allies." Ser Davos replied calmly.

In the corner of the cell, Misha whispered, "Elle, are we going to die?"

"No, darling. Remember when you thought we were going to die when the Night King attacked Winterfell?"

"Uh huh. We were saved by Jon. Is Jon going to save us now?"

Elle truthfully didn't know. If Jon made it to Volantis, Elle was sure he'd be the dragon's dinner. Elle remembered one night beyond the Wall a few days after Jon was exiled. She knew nothing good happened in King's Landing, else Jon would be there with the Dragon Queen. Elle became jealous with the thought. She had a crush on Jon ever since he rescued her from Hardhome. Jon didn't talk about things, but the wildlings were not the type to pry. He was just usually sulking by himself, until Tormund forcibly got Jon drunk to stop his brooding. That's when he talked and all the wildlings found out what happened in King's Landing down to why Jon was exiled. She knew Jon was only doing the right thing. Now, he was on his way to see the Dragon Queen, and Elle didn't know if she'd ever see Jon alive again.

Elle finally answered, "Misha, this time we're gonna have to save ourselves."

When a guard entered, Gendry begged an audience with Yara. The men decided that Gendry would have the most reason to be loyal to Daenerys. Therefore, they'd use him to gain Yara's trust, but the guard ignored him, and only set down a bucket of water. The bucket was replaced three more times until the fourth time about two days since they set sail, Yara entered instead of the guard.

"Lord Baratheon," Yara said mockingly, "Why have you been harassing my guards for my audience? Prisoners can't make demands, you know."

"Lady Greyjoy, thank you for your presence. Please allow me to prove myself loyal to the queen. Ask me anything."

"I will trust you when you stop lying. Tell me, why did the king send you?"

Ser Davos nodded to Gendry. Gendry told Yara everything from the time she left until the time she caught them. Gendry also expressed resentment, as the lords of Westeros treated him like a joke, even Arya, but he left that part out. He lied so well that he was starting to believe his own words. An inner voice asked, "Was it really a lie, though, Gendry?" "Daenerys was the only one who respected me even as a bastard blacksmith." Of course, Jon also did, but Gendry was smart enough not to mention Jon.

"Nice story, Lord Baratheon. You can tell that to the queen once we reach Volantis in a few days." Yara turned to leave when the ship suddenly rocked.

"My lady, we're being attacked!" A soldier reported.

"Lady Greyjoy, let us out. We can fight!" Gendry pleaded.

Yara gave the key to the guard. "Here, watch them, and don't let them out no matter what!"

Above deck, Yara witnessed her men in chaos, as a large whale created large waves, sending the ship into a frenzy. Yara thought it odd to find a whale in the shallow Narrow Sea. She often only spotted them in the Shivering Sea. She also noticed that the whale did not attack all the ships. More than half the Iron Fleet unknowingly just entered the Essos border. The remaining ships suffered the brutal attack of the whale, Yara's ship among them. Amidst the commotion caused by the whale, the men failed to notice when a group of pirates boarded Yara's ship. Yara's quick reflexes allowed her to spot the pirates, and engage in a sword fight. All the while, the whale kept trying to destroy the ship.

Below deck, the guard slammed into the cell door when the ship rocked. Tormund was quick to grab him, and disarm him, while Gendry grabbed the keys. Once out, Gendry knocked the guard out. He then grabbed their weapons kept in the next room. "Ser Davos, take the children! We'll go help Lady Greyjoy!"

Yara was engaged in a combat with three men. She quickly disarmed one, and kicked another one in the head, knocking him out. The third pirate was good at dodging, and at swordplay. Yara didn't notice the second man get up. He kicked her leg, and she went down. The third man swung his sword, but Gendry suddenly emerged, and blocked the attack with his hammer.

"Oh, yeah, hammer lad!" Tormund screamed, as he swung his sword, cutting down several pirates.

The pirates retreated except the one engaged with Gendry. He swung his sword, but Gendry was quick. Gendry slammed his hammer on the pirate's thigh, shattering it. The pirate crumpled to the deck. Just as Gendry was about to slam his head, the pirate pleaded, "Let me go please! It was the king! He sent us after the whale to take your fleet down! Said this ship was full of traitors and criminals."

Gendry stopped. "King?"

"King Bran the Broken." The pirate said in between gasps of pain. He was losing a lot of blood, and was very weak.

Just then, large waves hit the side of the ship. Gendry was knocked off balance.

When he got up, he heard, "So, Gendry," The pirate spoke with a cryptic voice.

Gendry whipped his head, and was stunned to see the pirate's eyes turned white.

"You finally decided to show where your loyalty lies. You and the Iron Fleet are going to die today!"

The pirate's eyes returned to normal,but he started coughing out blood. The whale then hit the side of the ship. Gendry held on to a post. That's when he saw that the whale had white eyes. He didn't want to believe that Bran was doing this to them. What did Bran mean about Gendry's loyalty? He was loyal to the Six Kingdoms, wasn't he? He was going to Essos to help Jon prevent Daenerys from gaining power, was he not?

The waves created by the whale pushed the ship to enter Essosi waters. The whale was frantically trying to attack, but appeared to be unable to follow them.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Bran was so close to destroying his new enemies! He had to figure out what was stopping him from entering the Essos border. He would never be able to eliminate the Targaryens and their dragons if they stayed in Essos. He couldn't use his powers to go back in the history of Essos, and he couldn't ask Sam to go to the Citadel, as the maesters were on strike. Somehow he had to lure everyone back to King's Landing if he were to win this war.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Lord Baratheon." Yara said gratefully to Gendry. "Even though you knocked out my guard, and escaped my prison, you saved my life and the fleet."

 

Gendry stole a glance to Ser Davos. "No thanks needed, Lady Greyjoy. We have one purpose, and we serve one queen. If it isn't too much to ask, we would like to sail with you to Volantis."

"Who said I am freeing you?"

"My lady--"

"As a show of gratitude, I'll let you roam the ship, but you will all have to earn your keep! And we will be watching you closely. All of you. Men, prepare to dock! We need to restock and assess the damages to our ships. Volantis is a long way ahead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet we're all wondering who that unamed Dornish prince was. I had no idea, so I kinda named him after the actor, Toby Osmond.
> 
> So, Jon is finally in Essos, but as Yara said, Volantis is a long way ahead! The next few chapters will be more of Jon's redemption. Yeah, yeah, I'll get to the Jonerys part. I'm just trying to find it in my heart to forgive Jon. Care to share how you did it?


	11. Warrior Queen

Sid kicked Daenerys' leg, and she went down, sprawled on the floor. He swung a short sword towards her, stopping barely an inch from the part of her neck exposed by the armor made by Doniphos. She was in trouble.

"That's enough for today." Daenerys heard Grey Worm yell from the other side of the plaza. Sid dropped his sword, and held out a hand for the Queen. Clea came running with a towel and a skin full of water.

Daenerys protested. "Grey Worm, I'm never going to learn how to fight if you keep stopping the lessons!" At Daenerys' protest, Grey Worm allowed the lesson to continue. It's been two months since Daenerys was coronated as Queen of Volantis and how she came about the decision to learn to fight.

After the coronation, Daenerys took Drogon and the three little dragons to hunt. Drogon set Daenerys and the dragonlings down on an open field, then he went hunting. He came back almost immediately with a small lamb. He tore a small piece of meat off and tossed it to the little ones. Two of the three little dragons fought over the piece of meat while the third one was perched on Daenerys' shoulder. Drogon flew off again. 

In the events of the past week since she came back to life, Daenerys had had no time to think about the dragonlings. "I'm sorry, little ones. I have not been around much. I haven't even given you names." She recalled naming Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal, and how she thought naming them after the men in her life would make them formidable. "None of you will be named after war and violence." 

This time, her dragons were a second chance, but not for the throne. No, they were a second chance at life. Before she died, all she wanted was the throne. She never really thought what she'd do after she won it. She just assumed she'd get everything she ever wanted when she sits on the Throne. Now, after being chosen and accepted as a queen in Meereen and Volantis, Daenerys knew her purpose - to conquer lands and abolish slavery.

A rabbit hopped out from a nearby bush, and the bronze dragon perched on Daenerys' shoulder hissed and tried to breathe fire, but only smoke came out. Daenerys laughed as she stroked it. "You're fiercely protective, aren't you?" At that moment she remembered Ser Jorah. Her Bear. How he was the most protective of her. "How about I call you Urzo?" The little dragon flapped its wings as if in agreement.

The little dragon with red scales speckled with black - the opposite of Drogon - stopped fighting with the deep blue and silver dragon as if jealous of the attention received by Urzo. Daenerys extended her arms, and both dragons came to her, the blue and silver one nuzzling its snout on her right hand. Daenerys raised her right hand until she was face to face with the dragon. "You shall be called Mariposa." An unusual name for a dragon with unusual scales. Daenerys named it after the butterflies of Naath in honor of Missandei. "You and I shall bring this world peace, peace that only Naathi know. And you," Daenerys picked up the red and black dragon that was scratching to get her attention, "You're just a little rascal, aren't you?" Daenerys laughed again. Physically opposite Drogon, but very similar in attitude. "You shall be called Starfyre." Somehow named after Drogo and Drogon.

Drogon, as if not wanting to be left out, roared and landed with more lamb. Daenerys had an idea. "Urzo, Mariposa, Starfyre, watch this. Drogon, dracarys."

Drogon roasted the lamb in front of him, then gave a small piece of meat to each dragon. Starfyre was quick to understand. He stood in front of his meat. "Go on, Starfyre. Dracarys." The red-and-black dragonling breathed what little fire he could on the meat. "Good!" Daenerys was delighted. Urzo followed, while Mariposa was a little more reluctant. "You can do it, Mariposa." Daenerys encouraged. "Dracarys." Daenerys was surprised when blue flame came out of the dragon. The flame was a little bigger than Urzo's and Starfyre's. "Well done, Mariposa!"

Drogon flew away to hunt some more, while Daenerys watched the three little dragons practice their new skill.

Grey Worm suddenly appeared, and before Daenerys could say anything, he threw his spear in her direction, hitting a man sneaking up behind her. Another man with a hunting knife was running towards her, but Sid appeared, and cut him with his sword.

The smoke and fire attracted a group of poachers. Seeing the queen alone, they decided to attack and steal the dragonlings. Luckily, Grey Worm decided to stealthily follow the queen, and Sid insisted to come with him. The two guards fought off the remaining poachers.

Daenerys was shaken. Their little excursion was over, and they all headed back to the Temple.

That night Daenerys tossed and turned until dawn broke. She thought that with dragons and fire and guards, she'd always be safe. Then she remembered how none of those were accessible during her fight with the dead. She only had Ser Jorah and a sword that she didn't know how to use, which cost her Ser Jorah's life. She got up, and knew she'd find Grey Worm posted outside her door. "Grey Worm, I need you to teach me how to fight."

Grey Worm bowed, "My Queen, I will never abandon you. I will always fight for you. You do not need to learn how to fight."

"You will be giving me the best protection if you teach me how to defend myself."

Sid, who was hiding in the shadows of the corridor, interrupted, "I'll teach you, Your Grace. It'll be an honor."

 

"No," Grey Worm countered. "Our queen does not need to wield weapons and hurt herself."

 

Sid stepped up to face Grey Worm. "Our queen gave a command that you refused to follow. I, on the other hand, am willing to fill your shoes." He sounded just like Daario.

"Enough," Daenerys commanded. "Grey Worm, I understand your sentiment, and you know I will never doubt your loyalty and ability to protect me, but you can't be with me all the time. It's either you teach me how to fight, or I'll find someone willing to do so." She looked at Sid.

Grey Worm hesitated. Sid smiled smugly, "Your Grace, we'll start with the short sword at daybreak."

"Wait," Grey Worm said. "Forgive me, my Queen, but the Unsullied way is horrible. I could never put you through that. Close combat is also not our strength, but let me at least oversee your training."

"Thank you, Grey Worm." Daenerys said at the same time Sid repeated, "We start at daybreak."

 

And that was how Daenerys ended up on her back for the second time at the back of the Red Temple two months later. She has definitely added some muscle mass in her petite frame after two months of practicing the short sword, but her swordfighting skills has not improved much. Partly because Grey Worm interrupted the lessons whenever Daenerys would fall down, and partly because she was still not used to wielding a sword, even a practice one.

In those two months, Volantis has been doing well. Most of the affairs were handled by Doniphos. His alloy idea, with funding from the Iron Bank, was making a progress, keeping the noblemen happy and the commoners fed and paid. The labor law kept the peace among the people. The same law was adapted in Meereen and the rest of Dragon's Bay, though for different trades. Daario was getting impatient about being reunited with his queen, but he was asked to stay put. Daenerys promised him she will go to Meereen very soon. However, soldiers from King's Landing had arrived in Volantis and were taken as prisoners. Daenerys learned that Bran was looking for Drogon. 

Shortly after the arrival of the soldiers, a messenger brought news that Yara Greyjoy swears her fealty to Daenerys, and is sailing the Iron Fleet to Volantis carrying gifts. The messenger claimed not to know what the gifts were, but said that Lady Greyjoy assures the queen will be very happy with them. Daenerys also learned that a former slave master from Volantis made it to King's Landing, and now Bran knows she's alive. She decided to send a messenger to reason with Bran, to tell him he was no longer interested in war and in the Six Kingdoms, that all she wanted was to eradicate slavery in the East. A day later, another messenger arrived saying that Tycho Nestoris of the Iron Bank will be arriving at Volantis with a priceless gift for the queen. 

 

Daenerys landed on her back for the third time, this time definitely bruising her. Grey Worm insisted on ending the lessons for the day, as he stomped away from the plaza. He couldn't bear seeing Daenerys hurt. Sid was apologetic, while Clea excused herself to run an ice bath for the queen. 

Sid escorted Daenerys to her chambers where her bath awaited. She was getting frustrated with her lessons. She needed to learn now more than ever since Bran could so easily wage war. She also needed to gather her army soon, but what she really needed was a trustworthy Hand capable of military strategies.

After her bath, Daenerys held court. Kinvara entered with an acolyte with olive skin but with Yi Tish features. "Your Grace, this is Chun. She is a trained fighter originally from Yi Ti. She is trained in the arts of Yi Tish weaving, the equivalent of Braavos' water dancing.

Chun bowed. "Your Grace, forgive me if I overstep. I want to offer to train you in weaving. I mean no offense to your teacher. He is quite skilled, but swordplay may not be the style suitable for you."

Daenerys was not familiar with weaving. Doniphos spoke, "Your Grace, if I may. Chun might be on to something. Weaving is meant to be a form of defense rather than the offensive way your soldiers fight. The only reason you are training to fight is to be able to defend yourself, am I right? Weaving also does not require heavy weapons. Something as simple as a stick can be deadly if used well."

Daenerys stood. "All right, Chun, if what Lord Doniphos says is true, would you care to give me a little demonstration?" She nodded to Sid.

Sid drew his sword, while someone handed two wooden sticks to Chun, which she refused. Sid came running towards Chun. He swung his sword, which Chun dodged, but Sid was indeed skilled. He faked a maneuver with his sword only to use his leg to kick Chun down. He pointed his sword to Chun which should've ended the fight, but Chun removed the belt of her robe, surprising Sid when she looped the belt around the sword handle. She then swiped her leg at the same time pulling on the belt, giving her a leverage to stand while stealing her foe's weapon and sending him on his back. This time she pointed the sword to Sid's throat. The court was impressed. So was Daenerys.

Chun helped Sid up, and returned his sword. Sid was a little embarrassed, but Grey Worm thought that smug lad could be taken down a peg or two.

Daenerys stepped down her makeshift Volantene throne. "Very impressive, Chun. Sid, what do you think?" Not wanting to just cast Sid aside.

"I think you'll learn a great deal from her, Your Grace, but I will do as you wish."

"Very well. Chun, we start training tomorrow at daybreak. Sid and Grey Worm will oversee. They might also learn something from you."

Chun and the court were dismissed. Doniphos stayed behind with Daenerys. "A word, my queen."

"Is everything all right, my lord?"

"I'm worried about the arrival of the Westerosi. We know their king knows you're alive, and most probably sees you as a threat."

"Bran is a strange man with strange abilities, but for as long as he is not waging war, I will not give him any reason to."

"What do you know about his abilities?"

"I hardly spent any time with him, but from what I know he can see the past. All of our pasts. He can warg into animals and simpleminded humans."

"Animals? Can he warg into your dragons?"

"I... I'm not sure. The say dragons have a strong will with a complex mind. I have no reason to believe otherwise. How else would Drogon know to bring me here?"

"I'm happy he did." Doniphos stepped closer, and placed his hands on either side of Daenerys' face. He looked in her eyes then leaned in to kiss her.

Daenerys pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't." 

Doniphos looked disappointed, but he had no hard feelings towards Daenerys' rejection. "Can't say I didn't try." He smiled a boyish smile. "Don't worry, my queen. This doesn't change anything."

Later in her chambers, Daenerys thought about Doniphos. He was kind, smart, charming, well-loved, loyal, and definitely not bad looking, but Daenerys was not attracted to him. "Because you're still in love with Jon Snow," a little voice rang in Daenerys' head. How could she still have feelings for him after what he's done to her? To be fair, though, it has only been roughly two months. It hasn't been that long since she thought she'd won the Iron Throne, and had a future with Jon. She suddenly felt nauseated; she threw up.

Later that night she had a dream about a house with a red door. She walked into a chamber to see Jon, his back to her. He was cooing, and the sound of a babe's giggle resonated in the room. Daenerys stepped closer to Jon. He heard her approach. He turned around, and in his arms was a babe with silver hair and purple eyes.

Daenerys jerked awake, and threw up again.

Daenerys' first weaving lesson started in the morning. After getting sick last night, she wasn't sure how she felt about training. Chun greeted her. "Your Grace, I hope you forgive me, but during our training you are not my queen. You are my student, and there are times I will be brutal." Daenerys internally dreaded the pain she knew was coming, but said, "Fair enough. I am here to learn." She was surprised when Chun did not give her any practice weapons. "In weaving, what you have is your only weapon. Strength only lies in you. Your mind, your body - two arms, two legs." Chun demonstrated a punch and a kick. "Let's begin."

That morning was more brutal than any other morning Daenerys had in training. Chun taught her how to read her enemy's movement and to follow her instincts. It seemed that she had no instinct for fighting, as she took blow after blow from Chun. Sid cringed, and Grey Worm gritted his teeth, but after a few hours, Daenerys was finally able to dodge a kick.

"Well done, Your Grace. You must learn to anticipate your enemy's moves to be able to dodge. You must be confident in your decisions."

"Thank you, Chun."

Chun was dismissed, and Clea jumped in to tend to Daenerys. "My queen, you are going to be a Warrior Queen!"

"Far from it, Clea, but I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really miss Ser Jorah! I feel like he's Dany's security blanket. I never really shipped them romantically, but I do ship their relationship. I bet Dany would've listened to Ser Jorah if he made it to KL! That would've at least bought Jon some time to think and turn his actions around.
> 
> Did you guys like Ser Jorah?


	12. Never Been a Bastard

When Jon regained consciousness, he was alone at a cell in a ship. He had no idea where he was, but the little window in his cell indicated they were at sea and it was night time. His black coat was gone, leaving him in his tunic.

He was on his way to Dany. Perhaps arriving as a prisoner was the better option. Let her see how much his sins cost him - no ship, no army, no family, no weapons. The greatest cost of all was losing her.

Tycho entered. "How do you like your accommodations, Jon Snow? You've been out for about three days. A traitor like you ought to be executed." So Tycho already learned Jon was the one who killed Dany. "I could behead you right now, and get a lot of gold from the queen, but I'd rather earn her good graces for favors, and let her decide what to do to you. I think she would rather feed you to her dragon. Sleep well. We'll be arriving at Myr in the morning. This ship is made to travel fast."

Jon woke when he felt the ship dock. Tycho entered. "Get up, bastard. I will not leave you here lest you attempt to escape while no one's aboard."

Jon couldn't escape even if he wanted to. His cell was empty, and he only had his clothes. His best bet of escaping would be to catch Tycho off-guard. From what Jon knew, the banker was all about earning Dany's favor. He was not gagged, he could try to tell people he was being kept as a slave, but Myr was still a slave city. Besides, Jon was not sure if the Myrish were supporters of Dany. Jon racked his brain for what he knew about Myr. When Jon was a boy in Winterfell, he met a few glassblowing slaves from Myr working on the greenhouses for crops. Septa Mordane forbade the other Stark children to go near the Myrish slaves, but not Jon. He remembered watching the Myrish while they worked, and praising them for their craft, but couldn't remember any of them now. The Starks also often received carpets and laces from Myr. Jon doubted that Tycho stopped at Myr for those trades.

Tycho bound Jon's hands and led him to the only bank in Myr. A couple of glassblowing slaves were delivering artisan vases to the bank. Tycho ignored them, and tugged on Jon's bindings to head to the Myrish banker Au Piz Zo. "Greetings, my friend." Tycho announced.

"What do you have here? I thought the Iron Bank did not keep slaves anymore?"

Tycho left Jon bound, as he proceeded to Au Piz Zo's desk. "This man's no slave. This here is Jon Snow, the bastard who killed Queen Daenerys. I am personally taking him to her, but I need gold to travel further. Will the Myrish bank grant me a loan?"

The Myrish banker laughed. "My friend, what assurance do I have that this loan will be paid? She is neither my queen nor yours."

"Trust me, my friend. The greater the risk, the greater the reward. I am just saying that this man is valuable alive. I'm sure the Queen will pay handsomely for him so that she could take revenge. Sacks of gold, prestige, land, whores, whatever we ask, I'm sure. If you don't help me, I'll find a merchant or a nobleman willing to gamble."

Au Piz Zo was convinced. "All right, all right. How much do you need?"

"500 gold coins." Volantis wasn't that far away, but Tycho planned to spend a day or two In Lys. He missed the feel of Lysene women.

"That's a steep price, my friend."

"I need to hire some sellswords to protect the package." Tycho lied.

Au Piz Zo called one of the slaves in the room to get the gold. The elderly slave carried the sack. As he walked by Jon, he dropped the sack, spilling the coins everywhere. 

"You useless imbecile!" The banker was mad. The elderly slave scrambled to pick up the coins. Jon couldn't do anything in his bound state. The slave started picking up the coins near Jon's feet. He suddenly felt the slave touching his leg, and inserting something in his boot.

Tycho was getting impatient. "What are you doing? Get your filthy hands off my prisoner!" Tycho pushed the slave away, and started gathering the coins up himself. Au Piz Zo took his whip out, and started lashing the old man. Jon couldn't just stand by to watch the whipping. While Tycho was busy, Jon took the opportunity to tackle Au Piz Zo to stop him from hurting the old man.

Tycho was surprised to see a reaction from Jon when he'd been stoic and submissive in the last days. The next thing he knew, Jon and Au Piz Zo were on the ground, his prisoner crushing the Myrish banker. Au Piz Zo was screaming, "Get the fuck off me! Tycho! Get this scum off me!"

Tycho pulled Jon to his feet, then helped Au Piz Zo up. Au Piz Zo yelled, "Take your gold and get out before I change my mind!" He then ordered his men to take the elderly slave to the dungeon and lock him up for days with no food and water.

"Apologies, my friend." Tycho said frantically.

"Go!"

Tycho hurriedly pulled Jon out and back to his cell in the ship. Back in the cell, Tycho beat Jon. "Your recklessness almost cost us! How dare you interfere! You are not a king here, boy! You're a prisoner!" Tycho punched his face one last time, leaving him swollen and bloody, before leaving him bound in his cell.

Jon welcomed the pain. There he was, trying to do the right thing again, trying to save someone, only for that person's situation to end up worse than before he interfered. He deserved this pain because of the old slave that will be suffering because of him. He deserved the wounds and bruises because of not listening to Ygritte when she wanted to stay in the cave, because of leading the Northerners to the Battle of the Bastards, because of Wun-wun, Lady Lyanna and the men of House Mormont, uncle Benjen, and even Thoros of Myr. Most of all he deserved to die because of what he did to Dany.

Jon rolled on his back. He felt a lump in his boot - the item inserted by the slave! Jon struggled to sit up and reach into his boot. His bound hands didn't make the task easier. He felt a jagged metal, a handle. He pulled it out, and in his hands was a Myrish stiletto. Another small item was lodged in his boot, but he couldn't reach it. He decided to cut his rope bindings first. He rubbed his raw wrists, then took his boot off. A small wooden wolf fell. The memory hit Jon like a punch. That elderly slave was one of the slaves who delivered glass in Winterfell! Jon remembered offering him a skin of water and his rabbit dinner just because he saw the hardwork put into glassblowing. The slave was kind and offered him a glasswork. Jon thought he'd ask for a glass wolf to gift Sansa for her upcoming name day. Sansa was never nice to him, but their father always told them the wolf pack should stay together. He gave a wooden wolf to the slave to copy. Just then Catelyn saw him talking to the slave, and reprimanded him, commenting on how bastardly he looked rubbing elbows with slaves. He ran inside, and never saw the slave again. Until today.

Jon must help him. The stiletto was thin enough to pick the lock of the cell. He got out, and snuck around the ship looking for Tycho. There were very few men on board, and Jon was easily the better fighter, knocking each one out. Jon spotted Tycho entering his quarters, carrying the sack of coin from the Myrish banker. Jon knocked Tycho's guard out, took his short sword, then entered the room.

Tycho was startled. "What the- How did you escape? Guard! Guard!"

Jon pointed the sword at Tycho. "Your guard is out cold. In fact almost all your men are knocked out. Listen to me, Tycho. I know you're after gold and favors from the queen, but I have so much more to offer. If you're looking for royal favors, you would sooner help me instead."

"Drop the weapon! Why should I help you, traitor? I'm sure Queen Daenerys would sooner see you burn. And you have nothing!"

"Or she'd burn you for bringing a threat to her. You see, Tycho, I wanted to end her reign so that the Starks will take the throne. My brother, my sisters, me. Imagine that a bastard on the throne." The lies tasted bitter on Jon's tongue. He has never lied before,not even to save his life, but this was more than him now. He might have a second chance with Dany. With nothing but himself, he must outsmart his captor.

"The Six Kingdoms and the North have nothing."

Jon pointed the sword to Tycho's neck, nicking his skin. "Your choice, Tycho. Help me, or I'll kill you right here." Another lie. Jon was not ready kill again.

Tycho shook with fear. "All right, what do you want?"

"Tell the captain to head back to shore."

Tycho had the nerve to laugh. "That's it? You really are a dumb bastard." 

Jon pressed the blade deeper, drawing blood. "Do it now, then come back here. The guards are out, no one will save you."

Tycho went out of the room and came back a moment later. As soon as he opened the door, Jon knocked him out. He then bound Tycho to the bed, and took the coins.

The ship stopped and turned, and soon they were once again docking in Myr. Essos or Westeros, gold can get Jon what he needed. Jon offered the sellsail captain 200 gold coins, double of what Tycho was paying, for his service. He paid the captain an additional 100 for his silence and cooperation until he reached Volantis.

He was left with 200 gold coins, which was more than enough for his journey. He left the ship heading for the bank. He could buy the elderly glassblower, but he doubted Au Piz Zo would not jump at the opportunity to capture Jon for himself. He needed to break in, but he was not familiar with the city and the Myrish people. He had no friends here.

Or so he thought. "Jon Snow." A hooded figure emerged from a dark alley. Jon drew the sword he swiped from Tycho's guard. "Who are you?"

"A friend of a friend." The man stepped out and removed his hood. 

Jon had no idea who he was, but judging by his robe, he was a Red Priest. Jon gripped his sword tighter.

"Easy, Jon Snow. My name is Warru. I'm here to help. I know how to get that elderly slave out."

Jon wasn't really surprised that a Red Priest would know his business. He lowered his weapon. "How?"

"Follow me." Warru led Jon all over the city.

Jon was puzzled when they ended up back at the coast when the bank was all the way to the other side of the city. "Are you fucking with me? I don't have time for this." He cursed the Red Priest.

"To touch the light you must pass beneath the shadow."

Jon has had it with riddles.

Warru flicked his hand, and torches lit up. "Welcome to the Red Temple of Myr, Jon Snow."

Jon looked around. He has never seen anything like this. A tall statue of the fiery heart of the Lord of Light stood in the middle of the room. The torches lit up the statue which then cast a large shadow behind it.

"Trust me, Jon. Step into the shadow, and you'll find what you seek."

Jon never really believed in the Lord of Light, but he was alone and desperate in a foreign land. He didn't argue. Making sure he had the sword he stole, and the stiletto he was given, Jon started to walk behind the statue.

As soon as he was fully in the shadow, he felt nothing. The nothingness he felt before Melissandre brought him back. He started to panic and run frantically, but he was getting nowhere.

"You must pass beneath the shadow, Jon." Warru's voice boomed.

It was getting cold. Jon heard a voice - Ned's voice. "You're a Stark, Jon." Jon whipped his head trying to find Ned. "Father!" This time he heard Sam's voice. "You've never been a bastard." Suddenly a myriad of voices swirled around Jon.

"Bastard." Ramsey.

"Lord Crow." The Night's Watch.

"What is honor compared to a woman's love?"

On and on the voices went.

"Kill the boy, and let the man be born." 

"You know nothing, Jon Snow."

"The King in the North! The King in the North!"

"What's west of Westeros?"

"You've never been a bastard."

"Perhaps duty is the death of love."

Jon fell to his knees, head down, hands covering his ears. The floor was freezing. His tragic past, the life he tried to bury when he accepted his exile to the Wall, haunted him. He never wanted all the things people placed on his shoulders. All he ever dreamed about was a wife and a babe, perhaps a son. A family he belongs with and belongs to him.

"Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile?" Dany. Jon raised his head. "Faith. In myself." That was when they first met in Dragonstone.

Jon then heard, "Don't be afraid." 

Jon remembered the exact moment Dany said that. At the falls where he should've just said yes to them staying there.

"A dragon is not a slave...We weren't extraordinary without them. We were just like everyone else."

Jon remembered his exact response, "You're not like everyone else." She wasn't. She was better. She was a dragon. 

So was he.

That was the first time he acknowledged his Targaryen side. Jon never really processed his parentage. He was not a bastard. He was a Stark. And a Targaryen. His parents wed. He was born out of love. He had a family. He could still have a family if he found Dany, and she somehow forgave him.

"Your sister doesn't like me."

"I have no love here."

"We sail together."

"We take the Throne together."

"Together."

If only he listened to her. If only he wasn't so desperate to be a Stark. His siblings, or he supposed, his cousins, were not his only family. If only he'd realized sooner that he was as much of a Targaryen as he was a Stark, he might have had the family he always wanted with Dany.

The floor's temperature suddenly became warmer. The air became more humid. Jon saw a dim light that flickered. Fire. He walked towards it. As he walked, his surroundings turned from nothing to a dim hallway. When he stepped out of the last of the dark shadow, he found himself outside a cell. He heard chains dragging on the stone floors. He grabbed a torch, and directed it towards the cell. What he found shocked him. The elderly slave beaten to a pulp, chained in a dungeon cell.

Jon retrieved his stiletto, and said, "I'll get you out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I had fun writing this chapter just because I found a way to give Jon his spark. I've always wanted to see Jon acknowledge his Targaryen side in a way that will awaken the dragon within, and that's where the show fell the flattest for me. I also think that Dany wouldn't have reacted the way she did during Jon's reveal in the show if Jon at least showed her that she wasn't the last dragon.
> 
> As for my fic, I'm really enjoying writing this slow build-up just so when I get to the Jonerys scenes, they'd all make sense.


	13. Welcome to Volantis

Daenerys continued her weaving training with Chun. She was still not given any weapons, but she got better at dodging and using her arms and legs to block Chun's blows. By the third week, Chun started using wooden sticks, but Daenerys only had her bare hands. She ended up having different colored bruises on her arms. Clea and her guards were starting to be concerned, but Kinvara insisted on letting her be.

By the end of the fourth week, Daenerys has had it, and was demanding a weapon of her own. Chun only smirked, and said, "You already have a weapon." Frustrated, Daenerys walked out, and did not train for that day. 

She had Clea prepare her ice bath, then she held court. As she was settling a labor dispute, an Unsullied soldier entered with news. "My Queen, ships have been spotted. The Iron Fleet. They carry white flags."

 

Daenerys already knew Yara was arriving, but she couldn't be sure what her intentions were. Daenerys looked at Grey Worm. "Do not attack, but call the Unsullied and the Dothraki. Assemble at the port."

 

A moment later, Daenerys stood with her men at the port, Grey Worm and Sid to her sides. Doniphos took over court duties. Daenerys spotted Yara standing at the deck of the first ship to dock. Yara jumped as soon as she could. She looked at Daenerys. 

The women were now eyeing each other. Yara slowly walked up to the army between them, her eyes never leaving Daenerys'. At the army's front line, she drew her sword, and dropped it. She followed the sword, and dropped to her knees. "My Queen." Yara announced. "I'm yours if you would have me." Soon the rest of the Ironborn followed.

The army made way for Daenerys at Grey Worm's command. Daenerys walked and stopped a few feet from Yara. An understanding passed between them as they looked at each other, one, hopeful to be taken as a loyal subject, and one, grateful for her ally's loyalty. Yara smiled, Daenerys smiled back. "Welcome to Volantis, Lady Greyjoy." Daenerys motioned for Yara to rise. They shook hands.

"Lady Greyjoy, I offer my sincerest condolences for the loss of your brother. He was a good man."

Yara felt a wave of sadness remembering Theon. Bran never even acknowledged his death. "He was, Your Grace. I should have been there for him. I should've been there for you, too."

"None of that, Yara. We can't bring nack Theon, and you're here for me now. That's what matters."

Yara nodded once. "My Queen, I have gifts for you." Yara signalled to her men. They herded a group of Westerosi. Gendry Baratheon, Davos Seaworth, Tormund Giantsbane, men of the Night's Watch, and wildlings. Surprisingly, they were not bound.

Daenerys was shocked. She knew Bran was planning an attack on her, but she did not really believe it. She looked at the men she knew, the men who either feared or hated her. The men who never believed in her. 

Then there were wildling women and children who were herded to the side. Innocent people. Daenerys knew she can't keep them, but she can't send them back.

Her thoughts were distracted by the Ironborn men struggling to carry a cage. Ghost was inside it. Daenerys' blood ran cold. Was Jon there?

Yara snapped her out of it. "My Queen, I found them stranded on the Narrow Sea. They claimed to have deserted Bran, and were on their way to you when they were attacked by the pirates hired by the king. I didn't trust them at first, and took them as prisoners, but they never attacked me. Never gave me a reason to distrust them. Gendry even saved my life."

The Ironborn escorted the last of the men. Jon was not among them. Good. She did not want to see him, but a part of her wondered where he was. Grey Worm told her he was exiled at the Wall, but if the men of the Wall and Beyond were here, what did that mean? She thought, of course, he's with his brother, and she felt that knife cut through her heart all over again. She shook her head, and focused on what's in front of her. "You were in danger?" Daenerys inquired.

"We were attacked by a thrashing whale and rouge pirates who claimed they were sent by Bran. Gendry could tell you if you'll allow him."

Daenerys eyed the Westerosi. Ser Davos was scared, but Daenerys has not shown any hint of madness so far. In fact, he has never seen this side of Daenerys, the one Missandei described as the queen she chose back in their conversation all those months ago at Dragonstone. Those were better times.

Gendry was scared for his crappy life too, but this was the Daenerys that helped save the living and legitimized him, not the one that committed genocide. He could actually be loyal to this Daenerys especially after learning that it was Bran who attacked them. But what if she asked them to kill Jon?

"And they follow your command as the Ironborn do?" Daenerys asked. She really didn't know what to make of the Westerosi. They looked harmless now, but she knew they have no love for her. Only fear. She instinctively touched her chest, the scar a reminder of what fear does.

Yara shrugged. "You know how I like to pull men by their balls."

Daenerys laughed softly. It seemed Yara also only had fear from these men, but if Yara could trust them, she could try to trust them too. "They're unarmed, I suppose?" She commanded her soldiers to ease up. They relaxed, yet stayed alert.

Gendry was the first to speak. He kneeled, "My Queen-"

Drogon suddenly made an appearance above as if in warning. The Westerosi were terrified, but Daenerys did not seem intent on roasting them. Daenerys decided to hear them out.

"Lord Baratheon, you've come a long way. My men will escort you to the bath house. The wildlings and the men of the Night's Watch can stay with the former slaves, but they will be heavily watched by my men." She trusted her men and the Volantenes. "You and Ser Davos will be escorted to me at dusk. You will tell me everything."

"What about Ghost?"

"Ghost is a wild animal."

Drogon landed then roared. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Daenerys to continue.

"I'll keep him locked up." The men carried Ghost's cage to the dungeon.

"Thank you. I mean, Your Grace, thank you for not butchering Ghost. Us." Gendry mentally kicked himself. He was so nervous. He wasn't used to talking to high-born ladies, let alone a queen. A mad queen. But the Daenerys he met here was far from mad.

Daenerys kind of knew what Gendry was thinking. "Relax, Gendry. I am not about to go mad." She hated that people expected her to "snap." She could never explain or justify what she did in King's Landing. She could never understand how she could kill millions of innocents including mothers and children when she couldn't even think about keeping the wildling children here bound. She regretted it. She regretted going after the Iron Throne. But she has accepted that her "madness" happened and she had to deal with the consequences.

"Lady Greyjoy, you and the Ironborn will be escorted to your chambers. Feel free to join us later. Just ask a soldier to take you."

Grey Worm wanted to ask Daenerys if she was sure she could trust the newcomers, but he was not one to question his queen especially in front of others. He will just have to watch them very closely.

In the bath house, the Volantenes minded their own business while the Westerosi got cleaned up. Tormund addressed Gendry, "Boy, how are we not dead? I thought you said that girl is cuckoo? Jon said she's cuckoo."

It was Ser Davos who responded, "Keep referring to her as cuckoo, and you'll find the death you're looking for."

The wildling men bellowed. Tormund was not amused. "How do we get out of here?"

"You don't." Grey Worm suddenly showed up. "As long as the queen wants you, you don't leave."

"It's Grey Worm, right?" Gendry spoke. "Look, man, I... we are here to stay, to fight for the queen. By we I meant Ser Davos and I. The men of the Night's Watch technically belong to Queen Sansa and the wildlings know no kings."

Grey Worm did not say anything. Everyone also fell quiet.

Daenerys was in her chambers preparing for her meeting with Gendry and Ser Davos. Yara knocked, and Daenerys let her in. "Yara, thank you for your loyalty. It means the world to me, but if you wish to return to the Iron Islands I won't stop you."

"My Queen, I chose you a long time ago. Westeros or Essos or anywhere else I will not abandon you especially now that I know the Six Kingdoms is waging war. Besides, I have no home to return to."

"I'm sorry you lost your home again. I know I promised you victory."

"Truth be told, the Iron Islands have not felt like home in a long time. I only wanted to hold it knowing that Theon and I would have somewhere that's ours and only ours. Now that he's gone, that place only has bitter memories."

Daenerys knew what Yara meant. For the longest time she wanted to conquer Westeros, but when she had it, she was just empty. 

She was somehow glad that Yara was here as a friend.

"Yara, if I had a choice I would not want to go to war, but it seems Bran is intent on getting rid of me. He repeatedly told everyone that he didn't want to be Lord of Winterfell, but why is he now a king? Do you have any idea what he wants?"

"It was really odd. I was there when he was voted king. He didn't hesitate accepting the throne as soon as Tyrion said no one has a better story than him."

Daenerys contemplated. "Of course. As the Three-Eyed Raven, his story is connected to the past, but why is that relevant to being king? What does Tyrion know that we don't?"

Yara had no answer to that. Moments later, Grey Worm and the guards arrived with Gendry and Ser Davos. Ser Davos' eyes roamed the room looking for any advantages. All he spotted were Daenerys' things. He did notice a map of Essos with Volantis, Dragon's Bay, and Vaes Dothrak with the Targaryen sigil stamped on. Braavos has it too, but the sigil shares the spot with the Iron Bank's sigil. 

 

Gendry told the queen everything that happened from the council to the pirate and whale attacks to finding out Bran was the one behind them. He didn't tell her about Jon.

"You mean to tell me, Bran could control people as well? If he could do that, why doesn't he just control you right now and be done with me?"

"I don't know, Your Grace, but there's another odd thing. We were only able to survive because the whale stopped... well, not stop... it was as if the whale could not come near us anymore. It was thrashing back and forth."

Just then, Ser Davos' eyes landed on the map. As a former smuggler, he knew territorial borders like the back of his hand. He spoke up, "I have a theory.... Your Grace." He stood up, but the guards pointed theirs spears to him. Daenerys waved them off. "Go ahead, Ser Davos."

Ser Davos stood close to the map, and traced a line with his finger. He stopped, and pointed at a spot at the Narrow Sea. "See this line? This dictates the border between Essos and Westeros. When the ship was here, Bran was able to control the whale and the pirate. When the whale kept attacking, the waves pushed the ship across the border. It was thrashing, trying to follow us, but it seems like it couldn't. This would explain why Bran couldn't find Drogon when he flew to the east, why he didn't know Lady Greyjoy never sailed back to the Iron Islands, why he didn't know you were alive, and why he has not been able to touch you here."

Yara confirmed the ship's location at the time of the attack. "If that's the case, then as long as we stay in Essos, we'll have the advantage. I'll have my men patrol the shores."

"I'll have the Dothraki patrol the streets, My Queen. The Unsullied will watch the Westerosi." Grey Worm noted.

Daenerys nodded once. "About that, Gendry, I don't wish to keep the men of the Night's Watch and the wildlings here. Especially the women and children."

Grey Worm interjected. "My Queen, the men can fight, and the women can work. If we send them back, they'll only add to the enemy's manpower."

Yara agreed.

"I can't keep them, Grey Worm, and I can't force them to bend the knee."

"But you can pay them." All eyes turned to Ser Davos. "Your Grace, I've talked to some former slaves in the bath house, and they told me how you liberated them and gave them a living." Gendry looked at him questioningly. Gendry was testing out the waters with this Daenerys he met in Essos, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice the lives of any man, woman or child.

Ser Davos felt surreal. After the events of the last few years, he never thought he'd provide counsel for Daenerys Targaryen. After the events in King's Landing, he never thought he'd stand to help Daenerys Targaryen, but here he was, offering the Night's Watch and the wildlings to the Dragon Queen.

"That's different, Ser Davos. Those men and women chose to be here. They chose to work, and they chose me as their queen. And the only reason you and Gendry aren't in cells right now is because I presume you are choosing me as well."

"Of course, my queen." Gendry said without hesitation. Ser Davos has not said a word. Daenerys eyed him.

Gendry turned pale, but Ser Davos stood his ground. This has been his longest exchange with Daenerys, and he thought he understood her, her need to be chosen. She lost her family just like he lost his son and the princess Shireen. She needed that reassurance. Seconds ticked by, then finally Ser Davos said, "You have my support, my queen." And he meant it.

Daenerys accepted their support, and tried not to think of the past. They all planned what to do with the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volantis is getting crowded, people! 
> 
> I really like Yara, and I wish she could've had a longer screentime in S8! The fact that we never saw her mourn Theon sucks donkey butt. Theon deserved better!
> 
> As for Gendry, I'd like to think that he would be easily swayed to Dany's side because she has shown more faith in him than the entire Seven Kingdoms had for the past several seasons. Ser Davos would of course be the voice of reason, and right now he just wanted everyone to survive. He knows they can't go back to King's Landing anymore, and they had nowhere else to go, so sticking with Dany is his best option.
> 
> I do try to make the characters behave as similar as they do on the show/in the books. Let me know what you think :)


	14. A Night in the Brothels of Lys

Jon's hired ship departed Myr two days ago. Tycho and his guards were locked in the cell where they used to keep Jon. The captain, Holt, and his crew were all too happy to serve Jon given the coins that jingled in their pockets. Holt insisted on one thing, though. They will stop at Lys for at least a night.

While the days at sea have been uneventful, Jon sat on his bed, and contemplated the events that transpired in Myr. He finally acknowledged his parentage. He was the one who repeatedly preached about the importance of family. Now that he acknowledged his Targaryen heritage, it was time to start treating Dany as family too. He didn't know if Dany and the Starks will ever see eye to eye, but he had to try, which was why he needed to get to Volantis before either side attacked.

Someone knocked on the door to Jon's cabin. It was the elderly slave whose name, Jon learned, was Bart. "Son, it's time for supper. We will be docking soon after that."

Jon entered the ship's dining hall, which was now filled with at least fifty men, about half of whom were slaves he freed from the Myrish bank. Jon didn't stay in Myr long enough to find out how Au Piz Zo reacted to the missing slaves, or if he knew Jon freed them. 

Bart and the others insisted on accompanying him after they learned he was going to Volantis, as they wanted to join the Breaker of Chains in freeing the rest of the slave population. Jon then told them all about what happened, but their faith in Daenerys Targaryen was stronger than their fear. Jon then feared that the slaves he freed were going to harm him, but mostly they just leered at him from a distance except for Bart. Jon guessed their faith in Dany was also stronger than their hatred for him.

Jon did not feel like being stared at that night. He went to the deck to sulk by himself. Bart joined him.

"Am I doing the right thing, Bart?"

The old man chuckled. "Son, I've been a slave all my life. What's right and wrong for me is identified by the lick of a whip. I do know one thing that's right, though - standing up for what you believe in. What do you believe in, Jon?"

Jon thought about it. He always believed in family, just as Ned taught him, and family is love. Love is the death of duty, maester Aemon once said. Maester Aemon, who he now knew was his granduncle. He smiled as he thought of the times spent with him. At least one Targaryen died as peacefully as possible.

"Bart, I always believed that love is the death of duty, but it seems my actions speak duty is the death of love."

Bart chuckled again. "But why does one have to be the death of the other? Love and duty are not two sides of one coin. I'd even go as far as saying love strengthens duty, and duty strengthens love. Take this. A father loves his son very much that he makes it his duty to provide and protect him. A soldier's duty is to be loyal to his king, and what is loyalty without love for the kingdom?"

Before Jon could respond, a crew announced that they've arrived in Lys. Jon immediately spotted topless women by the shore, and understood why the captain wanted to stop in Lys. Upon docking, the captain and his crew went for the nearest brothel.

Jon never cared about whores, but he did not want to spend another night on the ship full of men who probably wanted him dead. He got off the ship, and started walking around.

He was approached by a dark-haired whore who shook her breasts in front of his face. He politely turned her away. Jon continued walking with no direction. He saw all sorts of women, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw a young girl sitting frozen on the lap of a drunk man who was touching her inappropriately.

"Leave them be." It was the dark-haired whore. "She may not like it, but she needs it. He's paying good money for her."

"It's not right! She's a child!" Jon couldn't believe what he's seeing. In Westeros, whores were grown consenting women. He drew his sword.

The dark-haired whore stopped him. "Did you think you were the first man to play hero here? That child knows what she's doing even if it scares her. Leave them be."

But Jon's conscience couldn't let him leave the girl. He ignored the whore, and approached the drunk man. "I'll give you 200 gold coins right here if you let her go."

The drunk man looked up at Jon and guffawed. "Lad, are you blind? This ain't some old used loose cunt." He caressed the girl's thigh in a way that made Jon's skin crawl. "This is prime meat, and I've spent so much more than 200 measly gold coins for it."

The girl cried silently. Jon pulled the drunk man up, and punched his face. The girl landed on the floor.

"What the hell?" The drunk man drew his sword.

Jon then saw three more men draw their swords. Unfortunately for them, they were all drunk, and Jon was still a great swordsman. Jon easily fought the four men. After knocking the last man out, he approached the girl. "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded.

Just then, the brothel owner came down to see what the commotion was about. "What did you do to my best customer? And what are doing to that girl? Guards! Guards!"

A dozen armed men appeared. Even Jon couldn't fight off that many men.

Jon wasted no time hauling the girl on his shoulder, and ran. He could hear the footsteps behind them. They were going to get caught, but Jon suddenly heard, "This way!" The dark-haired whore led them to a dark, narrow alley.

She stopped, and pushed the wall. A door camouflaged on the wall swung open. They entered, and Jon set the girl down.

The whore slapped Jon. "I told you not to interfere!" She turned to the girl, "Are you all right, Leila?"

Jon rubbed his face. "What the hell? I saved her!"

"And I saved you. She didn't need saving. I told you she knew what she was doing! Now you ruined it!"

"Ruined what?"

Leila spoke. "I was supposed to sleep with that man to finally be employed in that brothel. I needed that job to help Xierra free the girls. She's Xierra, by the way." The child pointed to the whore.

Xierra almost shouted at Jon. "Yes, you idiot man. That brothel is notorious for having an underground operation of child prostitution. That drunk man harassing Leila was an idiot for fronting her, but you're an even bigger idiot for destroying months of our plan!"

"Xierra, maybe he can help! He's a good fighter."

"We don't need a man's help, especially this one's, and there's no way we're getting in that brothel now. Not tonight, anyway." Xierra slumped a little.  
Jon apologized. "Look, I'm sorry, but from where I'm from we treat girls with respect. I was not about to let a sleazy drunk get his way with her."

Xierra gave Jon a pointed look. "Well, you better apologize to whichever other child he's taking to bed tonight. After what happened, I'm sure he won't be nice."

Jon didn't back down. "Then let's get her, and let me apologize to her. What's the plan?"

Xierra scoffed. "Ha, we don't even know your name. Why should we trust you?"

"I'm J-Ned. Ned Snow." Jon decided it wouldn't be wise to give out his real name. "Just a bastard from the North who is apparently a good fighter." Jon winked at Leila. The girl giggled.

"All right, all right, you're a good fighter, but you're still no match for twelve armed and trained guards." Xierra countered

"I guess that's where you two come in." Jon smiled, and explained the plan.

Moments later, Jon found himself introducing Xierra, Leila, and six other young women Xierra has been hiding to Bart, Captain Holt, and the other men. The other men did not look happy when Jon referred to himself as Ned. Bart laughed when he heard the plan, "So, are we doing this in every city we stop by? Are you trying to impress the Dragon Queen or something?"

Xierra looked around and understood that half the men onboard were escaped slaves.

Jon answered. "No, this is our final stop before Volantis."

Leila perked up. "You're going to Volantis? To the Queen? Can we come?"

Jon noted that the Essosi really did have faith in Dany. He wished the Westerosi gave her a chance.

Holt smiled at Xierra. "We'd love to have something pretty to look at as we sail."

Jon leered at the captain, but he was only joking. He guessed Jon's morals were rubbing off on him.

Xierra remained serious, and stood up. "Everyone clear with the plan?"

The girls and the men nodded.

It was almost dawn when they started carrying out their plan. That's the only time Lys was quiet. Xierra strutted in front of the brothel trying to count the guards out front. Just four. It would be too easy to seduce them, but that also means her girls who will sneak inside had to deal with eight guards. She just hoped this idiot Ned Snow didn't mess up some more.

Xierra caught the attention of the four guards. She turned on her charm, and the guards, thinking no trouble could come from a lone whore who was willingly offering herself, left their post. Xierra dropped her fan, which was the signal for the others to proceed.

With the guards distracted, the others snuck inside. Two girls and two men snuck into the brothel owner's room. There was one guard posted there, but they easily overpowered him. They entered, and attempted to drug the brothel owner. 

The remaining four girls followed Jon and three other men down a corridor. Leila remained in the ship with Bart and Holt, as she could be recognized by one of the guards.

With no insider, Jon had no idea where they kept the victims of child prostitution. He just had to be careful. Jon carefully peeked at the corner at the end of the corridor. Three guards were posted outside a room. Jon assumed this was where they kept the children. One of the Xierra's girls suddenly emitted a muffled squeal, as they heard a woman say, "What are you doing here?"

One of the girls recognized the woman as a whore. "We are rescuing the children."

"They aren't here! If you owned this place, where would you keep your most prized possessions?"

The owner's room! But the other girls were there. Jon thought. By then their hushed tones the three guards. Jon and the three men fought them. As soon as Jon's foe was down, he informed the other men he was off to the owner's room. He ordered the girls to run to the ship.

As soon as Xierra lured the four guards outside, they fell into her trap. She drugged them, and they all fell unconscious. She immediately went upstairs when she heard a noise. What she saw was the brothel owner pushing her two girls into a secret chamber, while the two men fought off four guards. Xierra grabbed a nearby cane, and hit one of the guards. He was definitely stronger than her, and he was able to grab her. She bit his arm, but by then another guard held her.

The guard suddenly fell, as Jon cut his leg. Jon then focused his attention to the other guard. "Xierra, get the girls and the children out!"

The guards defeated the two other men, and now Jon was fighting off three guards.

Xierra went for the brothel owner. She grabbed him before he could lock her girls in the secret chamber. "Girls, get the children!"

The men downstairs arrived, and helped Jon with the guards. Jon was yelling, "Help Xierra!"

Xierra was on the floor grappling with the brothel owner. She pinned him down, and smiled smugly at him. "This is the end of the line, you pig!"

The man smiled wickedly, "Maybe for you, cunt!" He then plunged a dagger in Xierra's gut. He pushed Xierra off of him, but as soon as he did, he was decapitated by Jon.

Jon kneeled by Xierra. "Come on, Xierra! We need to get you to the ship!"

"Ned, take care of the girls. Please."

"No, you'll do that yourself." Jon started crying.

"Please, Ned. Take them to Volantis..." 

Jon decided he can't let Xierra die not knowing the truth about him. He took the wooden wolf he kept in his boot, and pressed it on Xierra's hand. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm Jon Snow." Xierra's eyes widened. She knew that name. "I did terrible things, and I don't think the girls arriving at Volantis with me is the best idea."

"Jon... what you did... you are not a bad man..." Those were Xierra's last words.


	15. Second Chance

Misha was hiding behind a bush, watching the Queen practice with a pretty warrior. It was their third day in Volantis. When they arrived, Misha was so scared to be in a foreign land facing the Dragon Queen and her dragon. She heard the men talking about her back at the true North. They said people who don't listen to her were burned alive with dragon fire, and fed to the large black dragon. Misha has seen the large dragon from afar back in Winterfell before the Night King arrived. There were two large dragons then. During the fight with the dead she had to stay in the crypts with the other children. The women were there too, except for Arya and the Queen. She heard the unmistakable roar of the dragons, though. She didn't know if she was more scared of the Night King or the dragons.

The day they arrived, they were heavily watched by Unsullied soldiers. The next day they were summoned to court. That's when Misha saw three more little dragons by the Queen. The little ones didn't look so scary. Queen Daenerys addressed the Night's Watch first.

"Lady Greyjoy already told me how you got here. Lord Baratheon and Ser Davos have already bent the knee." She paused to look at the men standing by Doniphos, Benerro and Kinvara, then returned her attention to the men. "I cannot return you to your queen, nor keep you as prisoners." The men gasped, some wept, as they realized their fate, but Daenerys was not done. "Men, I didn't fight alongside you in the Battle of Winterfell and save you from the dead just to kill you here. Just like all my people here in Volantis, I am giving you a choice. Bend the knee and serve my army, or live a life in exile." Daenerys knew this lot was a band of thieves, murderers, rapists, and exiles, but if she who killed an entire city was given a second chance, who was she to deny these men? That was her heated discussion with Doniphos the previous night.

No man dared to leave, for they were afraid of Daenerys. They all bent the knee instead. Daenerys trusted the Unsullied to keep every man in line. As for the wildlings, Daenerys continued, "Wildlings, you are called freefolks for a reason. I value freedom more than anything. You are not my people, but you are not my prisoners either." The Queen glanced at Ser Davos. "Today I am giving you freedom to choose. Though I cannot help you get back to the North, you are free to leave if you wish. If you leave, you cannot come back. I will not offer you this choice again. If you wish to stay, then I will be your queen. I will expect your loyalty, and in return you can expect my protection. You will be a citizen of Volantis." Daenerys did not expect their answers right away. She stood and dismissed the court.

That night the wildlings gathered led by Tormund. "It's no fucking question, we leave tonight."

A wildling man protested, "Gianstbane, that's shit! Do you really think she'll let us go? And is it too bad if we stay? Here, we never have to fear winter or starvation."

"Aye!" A few wildlings agreed.

"And bow to a queen? What about Jon? Have you forgotten why we're here?"

"What about the Dragon Queen? Have you forgotten what she did for us? For the North? And Jon is not our king."

"He's our mate! He saved us as much as she did!"

The men stared each other down.

The wildling man finally said, "Look, Gianstbane, I don't fucking give a damn about the tales of the Southerners and their damned capital and who sits on the fucking throne. All I fucking care about is hot food in my belly and a warm bed. Hell, maybe not even that. All I give a damn about is keeping my head on my shoulders and not be roast meat!"

As the men argued, Elle whispered to Misha, "Misha, I think we should stay. We have to wait for Jon. We'll escape together when he gets here. The three of us and Ghost."

Misha looked up at Elle, "Elle, I want to go home. It's so hot here, and we never get to play. And I'm scared of the Queen and the dragons."

"I am too, which is why I think it's safer for us to stay, kid. As along we behave well, we'll be fine. We'll go home soon. With Jon."

Misha nodded.

That night Tormund and a few men and women left. They all held their breath, as the group walked past the Long Bridge, expecting Drogon to burn them, or soldiers to skewer them. They walked away unharmed, just as Daenerys said.

 

The next day, the ones who stayed bowed to Daenerys, and were considered Volantenes, Elle and Misha among them. They were offered shelter and employment in the Red Temple, just like the former slaves. Elle was on kitchen duty, and told Misha to stay in their room and be good. Misha was bored. She left the room, and walked around. As she walked, she noticed that the shift given to her was so much easier to move in compared to the furs she was used to wearing. She walked under the shade of trees at the plaza. She was still not used to the heat, but the warm breeze felt nice compared to the icy winds at home. She stopped when she heard fighting. Misha found herself standing undetected a few feet away from the Queen. She was fighting with an olive-skinned woman. A warrior! Misha got excited, and looked on. At that moment, she was more focused on the warrior than the Queen.

Ever since Daenerys learned to read Chun's movements, the Yi Tish waever has been extra hard on her. Chun didn't care about the Queen's meltdown the other day. All she cared about was teaching her how to fight. Still without weapons, Daenerys attempted to steal Chun's sticks. "Remember, my Queen. Weaving is the art of defense. I won't be giving up my weapons that easily." Daenerys grunted, and tried to hit Chun again. Chun easily blocked her punch. There must be something I can do, Daenerys thought. She only had her tunic, her boots, and her body. Her tunic! It had a belt. She remembered Chun's demonstration with Sid. Chun swung the sticks again. Daenerys blocked both sticks with her left arm. That was going to bruise. She grimaced. Her right hand pulled on her belt, which she quickly looped around Chun's wrists. She pulled to tighten the loop, docked and turned to twist Chun's arms until she let go of the sticks. Daenerys picked up a stick, and kicked the other one away. She pointed her stick to Chun's neck. "Well done, Your Grace!" Daenerys beamed at Chun as she let her go. Clea and Sid cheered her from the sides. Grey Worm smiled his rare smile, and Misha gasped from behind the bushes. Chun lectured, "You see, Your Grace, you have always had your weapon. The strength of your blows is just as important as the strength of your mind. Quick feet win the battle as much as a quick wit." Chun suddenly picked up a stick, and threw it in Misha's direction.

Grey Worm was there in an instant. He restrained the child. Misha panicked and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Who sent you to spy on the Queen?" Grey Worm didn't trust anyone, not even children after learning about Varys' little birds.

"No, I promise I wasn't spying! I just wanted to watch. I, I was learning how to fight too before we came here."

Daenerys realized that the child was a former wildling. "Grey Worm, stop. You're scaring her." Grey Worm loosened his grip. Daenerys crouched in front of the child. "What's your name, little one?"

Misha sniffed, but started to calm down. "Misha."

"Are your parents here?"

"No, father died in Hardhome. Mother died in Winterfell."

Daenerys nodded at Grey Worm. He let go. "Misha, don't be afraid. You are a Volantene now. Do you know what that means?"

"This is my home now and you are my queen."

"Good, but it's not just that, Misha. All my people here, I am their mhysa. Their mother."

Misha stared wide-eyed at the Queen. "That means you're my mother too?"

Daenerys smiled. "You're a clever little girl, aren't you? Yes, I am your mother too, and you know it's not right to spy on your mother, right?"

"I wasn't spying! Elle is working in the kitchen today, and I was stuck alone in our room. I was bored! I was taking a walk, then I saw you fighting. I'm getting good at fighting too, you know?" Misha almost huffed.

Grey Worm clucked at the way this child spoke to the Queen, but Sid and Clea were trying their best to contain their laughter. Chun just looked uninterested, and couldn't wait to be dismissed.

"Sid." Daenerys called. "I think you have a little challenger here. What do you say, Misha? Care to practice with one of my best soldiers?"

Misha grinned. Clea handed both Sid and the child practice swords. Clea whispered to her brother, "Sid, let her have this."

Sid ignored his sister. "You ready, little girl?" 

Misha swung first. Sid dodged, and let the girl attack him a few more times before he tapped out. Misha pouted. "You didn't let me fight, you let me win! Jon never lets me win."

While the others were completely oblivious to Misha's comment, Grey Worm froze, and Daenerys' smile left her face. "Misha, I think Sid's tired. You can fight him again soon." She dismissed everyone.

Daenerys had to remind herself Misha was not at fault. She was just stating what she knew for a fact. At the mention of Jon, Daenerys couldn't help but wonder about his whereabouts again. Ser Davos said he sailed for Volantis ahead of everyone. He should be here by now, but, of course he's not. He's most definitely with his brother plotting to destroy her second chance. Too bad for the Starks, she had no intentions of going back to King's Landing and start a war.

Misha returned to her room, and found Elle, on a break from kitchen duty, waiting for her. "Where have you been? I told you to stay here and behave!" Elle was furious.

Misha said in a small voice, "I was bored. I went out and spoke to the Queen." Misha then became more enthusiastic. "I had the best time! Elle, they're wrong about her! She's not scary, she's nice! She's our mhysa!"

Ella grabbed Misha's arms. "What the hell, Misha? She killed innocent children like you in King's Landing!"

Misha struggled to break free. "Oh, yeah? All I saw was she saved children like me in Winterfell!"

"Misha, stop it!" Misha continued to squirm.

"Let me go! You're not my real mother!"

Elle slapped Misha, and the child started crying. Elle immediately gathered Misha in her arms. "Shh, I'm sorry, kid. I was just worried about you. She's powerful and unstable, and that's dangerous, okay?"

Misha said in between sobs, "But she's not."

"Just...lay low and stay away from her. Remember we're only here until we can leave with Jon." Where was Jon, Elle wondered.

Misha said nothing.

It was mid-day. Daenerys did not feel like holding court. She left the task to Doniphos. He has been a big help in her rule. She walked to the dungeons to visit the sole prisoner in Volantis - Ghost. Her three dragonlings flew alongside her.

Ghost laid on the ground looking weak and out of place. Maybe she was wrong to keep him there. He belonged in the icy North. She dismissed the guards. Urzo and Starfyre hissed at the direwolf, while Mariposa perched on Daenerys' arm. Ghost just ignored them. Seconds passed, and Daenerys just stared at the wolf. Then she said, "You must miss your home, huh?" Ghost didn't react. Daenerys continued. "And I'm sure you miss him. I actually envy you, you know. You're part of the Pack. You belong with him." In the company of just the beasts, Daenerys started crying. Urzo and Starfyre stared at her, while Mariposa nuzzled her neck. Ghost lifted his head. "You are his family, and he loved you all your life. He loved his sisters and his brother." 

Daenerys slid to the floor, and rested her forehead on the cell as tears continued to fall down her face. "Can you keep a secret?" She laughed bitterly. "Of course, you can. You can't talk." Her face crumpled. "I ...I miss him too, and I... I still love him." 

Out of impulse, she opened Ghost's cell. Ghost rose on his legs. Mariposa landed beside her brothers, and the three dragons breathed fire in warning, but Ghost remained unmoving. "What am I going to do when the time to face him in battle comes? What he did to me... I can't do that to him, Ghost. But I can't let them harm my people." Daenerys felt Ghost nudge her with his snout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Ghost is loyal to Jon and only Jon (in other words, not the entire Wolf Pack). I think Ghost and Jon had a special connection even when they were apart. Since Jon never really hated Dany, I think Ghost can sense that. He can sense how Jon really feels about Dany, so with him still out at sea, I'll leave Ghost here for a while :)


	16. Slaves No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this is just a short filler chapter, as I'm a bit busy. Next update might be sooner than you think ;)

The ship will be arriving just outside Volantis in a few hours. Holt convinced Jon that the ship cannot dock in Volantis, for they'd definitely be caught. The ship now carried about forty passengers. Aside from Xierra's girls and the children they rescued, some slave whores from the brothel insisted on joining them. Holt's crew and the slave men with Bart were all too happy. One passenger was distinctly sadder than the rest, though.

Leila has not come out of her cabin since learning about Xierra's death. She was grieving. The girls all tried to console her, but nothing cheered her up. Xierra was like a big sister to her. She admired everything Xierra did, and wanted to be like her. Even if she was a slave whore, she often rescued young girls and housed them in her hidden base before smuggling them to Dragon's Bay. Xierra was her hero, aside from the Queen, of course.

A knock disturbed Leila's thoughts. It was Jon. "Hey, Leila. We're almost there." Leila didn't react, but Jon didn't leave. "Leila, she wouldn't want you to be sad, you know. She'd want you to be brave. Can you do that for Xierra?"

Leila faced Jon. "How would you know what she'd want? She's not here anymore."

Jon took a deep breath. "Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"The waves that rock the ship, the wind that pushes the sails, the warmth of this candle. My father told me that's where the dead go. Back to nature. They don't really leave us." Jon suddenly missed Ned, Robb and Theon.

The girl stopped crying.

Jon sat on her bed. "Right after Xierra fought so bravely, she only asked me to do one thing. To take care of you girls. If you'd help me do that, then I know she will be happy wherever she is."

Leila wiped her face, got up, and was ready to join the others on the deck. When she opened the door, she was confused. "Ned, why are we not docking in Volantis?" Jon walked to her. "There's one more thing I told Xierra before she passed. I think you should know about it too." Jon crouched so that he was eye to eye with the child. "My name isn't Ned. I'm Jon. Jon Snow."

Leila gasped. Jon Snow and his crime was common knowledge among slaves, for they all loved the Queen and hated her murderer.

"I promised Xierra I'd take care of you girls, but I told her it wouldn't be wise for you to arrive at Volantis with me. She told me that what I did to the Queen... it... it doesn't make me a bad person, but how does it not? Without her, many slaves would still be suffering, the entire Westeros would be consumed by winter by now, and I... I would've died a long time ago. I-"

"Why are you going to Volantis?" Leila pulled away from Jon. She looked repulsed. "Are you going to kill her again?" 

"No, Leila, listen. I love her, okay? But I love my brother too. I can't let them destroy each other."

Leila took a deep breath then sighed. "I can't believe I trusted you!" 

"Please, Leila-"

"Just leave me alone! You're a liar and a traitor and a murderer!" Leila shoved Jon and slammed the door to his face.

Leila was hurting, Jon understood, but he also doubted his decision. He thought that arriving at Volantis with a handful of former slaves will soften Dany up, but what if she assumed they were his allies? He'd be endangering the lives of these people. No, he couldn't let that happen. Jon knew what he must do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite Elle's warning, Misha ventured into the plaza the following morning in hopes of being able to play fight with Sid. Queen Daenerys was already there training with wooden sticks. She looked so natural and light on her feet practicing the art of weaving. If only Misha had seen the Queen wielding a sword, she would've thought otherwise.

Misha also spotted Clea, a girl not much older than she was, with Sid, Grey Worm, the three little dragons, and to her surprise, "Ghost!" Misha came running to the direwolf. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at the excited girl. Ghost met Misha halfway, and licked the child's face. "Eww!" Misha giggled while rubbing the wolf.

Grey Worm gave them a disapproving look. "Child, your Queen is here. You should address her first before anyone else." On top of that, he was uneasy about the direwolf that was now standing beside his Queen.

"Lighten up, man! She's a child who grew up without queens and castles." Sid elbowed the Unsullied commander.

"That's why she needs to learn."

Sid sighed, then crouched in front of Misha. "Kid, I hate it when this lad-" he pointed his thumb to Grey Worm "-is right. The Queen comes first, got that?"

Daenerys wondered what the commotion was about, and walked to them. Chun and Clea followed. Misha stood then bowed. "Good morning, My Queen!"

Sid mouthed, "Good."

Daenerys looked at the two guards, then at Misha. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, My Queen. Grey Worm was just teaching me how to be a proper lady." Misha grinned, unfazed by the earlier scolding.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow to Grey Worm. Sid snickered. Ghost nuzzled Daenerys' side while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his fur. The direwolf was the keeper of the Queen's secret breakdown. Ghost was all the emotional support Daenerys needed at that time. The two now shared a special bond.

Daenerys returned her attention to the child, amused. Then, she hatched an idea. "You know, proper ladies learn to read and write and count. Now that you're learning to be a lady, I should get you a tutor. You too, Clea." Daenerys thought that all Volantenes should be literate. She would discuss the idea with Doniphos later.

Clea was excited. "Really, Your Grace? I've always wanted to learn to read!"

"It's settled then." Daenerys smiled then went back to training for the rest of the morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon found himself alone walking by the shore on a deserted beach. After Leila's reaction last night. He talked to Captain Holt about him getting off the ship that night and use the row boat to get to the shore just outside Volantis, while the ship set course for the city. Holt didn't agree. He has grown fond of Jon over the past few weeks sailing across Essos, but Jon told him about Leila and how dangerous it would be for all of them if they arrived at Volantis with the Queen's murderer.

As soon as they were near the shore, and most of the men and all of the girls were asleep, Jon took one of the row boats and said his goodbye to Holt. "Be careful, Jon Snow. I will never again meet a murderer as noble as you." The captain joked.

Jon chuckled. "Take care of the girls, captain. Who knows? We might meet again."

Alone on the beach, Jon tried to make sense of everything that happened since he left Westeros. After he fought back against Tycho, who was still locked up on the ship, and fighting for Bart, he felt like he had something to live for again. He felt like he had a purpose. Acknowledging his Targaryen side and rescuing Xierra's girls further cemented his will to live. Now he was so close to Dany, who he found out was so well-loved here in Essos. Essos was way different from Westeros, especially the North. The majority of the Essosi suffered from poverty and slavery, while the poor in the North were at least somewhat taken care of by their lords and ladies. From what he gathered, Dany's conquer of Dragon's Bay helped the vast majority to live a better life in freedom.

Despite being exhausted due to the past few weeks, Jon did not sleep well last night. He dreamt of Dany living her dream as the queen of Westeros, and how she listened intently in court, giving the people what they needed. Maybe in a different life where there is peace instead of war, Dany would have been that queen.

Jon gathered his small pack containing his coins, a canteen, and a change if clothes. He also had the short sword he stole a while back. He missed Longclaw, but he had no time to dwell on the things he missed. He started his day's worth of walk to the city of Volantis. To Dany.


	17. Hand of the Queen

Daenerys spent the rest of the morning with Doniphos planning her idea of teaching children how to read. Kinvara and Benerro gladly offered the Red Temple to be makeshift classrooms since most of the displaced slaves already lived there anyway. They also agreed to letting some of the acolytes teach the children for now. Doniphos was quite enthusiastic about the idea. "Your Grace, you have no idea how great this is! I remember when I learned to read. That's when my obsession with metals began." And now Volantis' alloy industry was thriving. "Imagine having thousands of children learning to read! Thousands of minds to bring new ideas!"

"That's the plan, Lord Doniphos." Daenerys smiled, fondly remembering her tutors when she was younger.

"Your Grace, I hate to be negative, but what do we know about the Six Kingdoms?" Doniphos sounded genuinely concerned.

Daenerys sighed. "From what Gendry and Ser Davos told me, Bran is gathering his army in the capital." Daenerys also told Doniphos about Davos' theory on how Bran's powers worked. "If any of that were to be believed, we'd be fine here for a while. As you know, I'm planning to head back to Meereen soon."

Doniphos was silent for a moment. "Your Grace, may I be frank? You've been saying that, but not really planning anything."

"Yes, I know. The Volantenes... I can't just leave them. I was reborn here. This is my home now."

"They... We'll be fine, you know. Business is thriving which means the noblemen are happy and the commoners have food in their bellies and roofs over their heads. There are laws in place strictly upheld by the Red Priests. And I heard from Grey Worm that you're planning to leave the Dothraki once you set sail. Believe it or not, the Dothraki also seem happy here. Meereen would be more strategic for you if there's to be a war. Those pyramids will hold well in a siege."

It was Daenerys' turn to be silent for a moment. "I don't know, my lord. I need someone I can trust to make decisions while I'm gone. Someone who believes in the same values that I believe in. Someone who stands up for the ones who can't. Someone who only wants what's best for the people." She paused. "Someone like you." Then, she looked at Doniphos intensely. "Lord Doniphos, I'd like to ask you to be Hand of the Queen. You've been basically my Hand anyway. This is only to make it formal." Daenerys has thought about this for a long time. She was not making the same mistake she did in not naming Ser Jorah as her Hand.

Doniphos fell to his knees immediately. "My Queen, it will be my honor to serve you however you need me."

That afternoon, as Daenerys was in the field with her dragons, Ghost, and some guards, a messenger announced the arrival of a ship full of slaves from Lys and Myr. Daenerys commanded to bring them to the plaza.

Everyone was waiting for the Queen at the plaza. Ser Davos, ever observant, had a feeling that he had seen the ship's captain before. Doniphos was also observing the newcomers. It looked like they had eaten and slept well in the past few days. If they were from Lys and Myr, escape would not have been easy, especially for the young girls from the brothel. Someone must have helped them. Doniphos then eyed the men's tattoos. They were owned by the Myrish bank. He knew Au Piz Zo from his smuggling days. That cruel man would never give his slaves even a tiny chance to escape. Doniphos couldn't wait to hear what these people had to say.

Daenerys arrived with the three little dragons and Ghost. She sat on her makeshift throne, and began to address the slaves. Leila has never been more excited, but she also felt guilty for Jon's absence. After learning that Jon left the ship for the sake of everyone's safety, she realized Jon has only ever done good things for everyone.

Daenerys asked to speak to whoever led them. The slaves all looked at Captain Holt. Holt stepped forward.

"Tell me, captain...?"

"Holt, Your Grace."

"Captain Holt. What brings you here with this odd mix of people?"

This morning, when Holt told Bart and the others of Jon's plan, they decided to tell the queen of Jon Snow and how he rescued them. They figured it would only help Jon's case when he arrives. Now, standing in front of the queen, he nervously said, "They were all rescued, Your Grace, and I was paid to bring them here. I'm a sellsail, you see, and my first customer wanted to stop by Myr to get a loan. He offered his captive to the Myrish bank as part of the bargain. Before we departed Myr, the captive overpowered my customer and took hold of his coins. He then paid me higher, and that's how I came to work for this man who was on a mission to free the Myrish slaves. I don't know how he did it, Your Grace, but the Red Temple of Myr had a hand on it. It was almost like the Lord of Light favored this man. I'm not proud, Your Grace, but after he saved Bart and the other men," he pointed to the Myrish, "I agreed to work for this man on the condition that we stop at Lys. He explored the city while I was in a brothel. That's when he met Xierra, the whore who saved all these girls. Leila over there was part of Xierra's plan. The man led the rescue mission which was nearly a success except we lost Xierra."

Doniphos felt that something didn't add up in the captain's tale. "Where is this man, captain?" He asked.

"My lord, he's not here."

"And why is that? Did he die too?"

There was silence in the court as they all awaited Holt's answer. Holt looked back to see Bart nod his approval. Holt proceeded, "He's still alive, my lord. He just feared he wouldn't be welcome in Volantis."

"If this man freed all these slaves, why would he be unwelcome in Volantis? Why was he a captive? Who held him captive in the first place?"

Daenerys interjected, "My lord, don't be too harsh on him. Sellsails aren't paid to hold answers to your questions."

Daenerys' kindness gave Holt some confidence. "Your Grace, I do have the answers. That man who freed all these slaves, even if he didn't have to, is from Westeros. He came to Essos to stop another war from happening when he was attacked, but then my first customer found him." Daenerys' heart pounded. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the captain's answers. Holt continued, "My first customer, Tycho Nestoris from the Iron Bank held that man captive. I noticed he was just submissive, as if he had nothing left to fight for, to live for, until...." Daenerys' head spun. She remembered Tycho's message a week ago, talking of a 'gift' she'd love. 

Holt nodded at Bart. Bart stepped forward and knelt his knobbly knees in front of Daenerys. "My Queen, it is an honor to finally be in your presence. I am Bart, just an old glassblower from Myr. Years ago, when my bones didn't yet creak, my hair not yet ashen, and my skin still not marred by age, I was sent to work on a glasshouse in the North. A young boy watched me in awe while I worked in the snow. I guess he felt sorry for me. He gave me his dinner that night. It might be nothing to him, but, Your Grace, I've been a slave all my life. I've only ever eaten scrap, and never a rabbit at that! I was overwhelmed by this boy's kindness that I offered to make him a glass art of his choosing. He gave me a wooden toy to copy. He was snatched away by his guardian before I could begin making his art, but I kept that toy to remember the boy, to remind myself that the world isn't all bad. Who would've thought years later, I'd see the boy again, though I was sure he had no idea who I was. Except this time he had no spark in him. He only came alive when he saw how my master mistreated me. Incidentally, the toy he gave me was what ultimately led to my freedom." Bart recounted his rescue, omitting the part where the toy that saved them was a wolf. After he was done, he called Leila over.

Leila was smart enough to understand why the men were skirting around the identity of the man. She knelt in front of the queen, and began telling her story from when she was taken to be a slave to how Xierra found her and made her part of a rescue mission. "My Queen, you were Xierra's hero. After your conquer of Meereen, she was inspired to do what she can to free slaves. She must have sent at least a hundred young girls to Dragon's Bay." Leila was overwhelmed with emotions, and started to sniffle. "I was next, Your Grace. Except I chose to stay back and help her when we learned children younger than me were being trafficked into a brothel." Leila was crying now. "I'm sure, if Xierra were still alive, she'd be happy to know she successfully sent her girls to our Mhysa."

Daenerys softened, and temporarily forgot her worries about the mystery man. She has always been fond of young girls who endured so much. She stood and walked in front of Leila. "My child." She motioned for Leila to rise. "Welcome to Volantis. All of you. I will make sure that Xierra will be honored and remembered."

"T-Thank you, Your Grace." Leila said in a small voice. Queen Daenerys was everything she thought she would be and more, but there was the looming issue of Jon. At age ten, Leila was wise enough to know that the blow would hurt less if she delivered the news than if any of the men did. "Your Grace, there's one more thing." Leila looked up at the queen. "The man who made this all possible... his name is-"

"Jon Snow." Daenerys uttered. Ser Davos almost fell on his knees. Jon's name tasted wrong in Daenerys' tongue. "I know. I figured it out. Where is he?" Her expression was unreadable.

Leila honestly answered. "I fought with him last night, Your Grace. After everything he's done for me and the others, I called him a murderer. That's when he decided it'd be safer for us if we arrived here without him. He left the ship." She was already starting to regret her fight with Jon. "Your Grace, he's not a bad man." 

Daenerys, ever a queen, kept her composure in court, but her head was racing a million miles an hour. Jon was near. He came to stop a war. What was he planning? To kill her again? She turned to her commander. "Grey Worm, I want our men posted at every entrance to this city. If they see Jon Snow, bring him to me immediately. Alive and unharmed." Grey Worm nodded. Daenerys then turned to the Red Priests and Priestesses. "Escort the newcomers to their chambers, and pay Captain Holt double of what he was paid. The Crown appreciates your service. You are free to go."

"That is generous of you, Your Grace. Would you mind if I stay for a couple of days?" Holt asked nervously. He wanted to be there in case Jon arrived.

"Of course not. You are most welcome here." Daenerys dismissed the court.

Gendry whispered to Ser Davos, "Well, at least she didn't order to kill Jon on sight."

"Lad, we have to find Jon first!"

"Then what? Ser Davos, we can't go back to King's Landing anymore. You might as well accept that we serve Daenerys now."

"Jon is the rightful king!"

"That might be true in King's Landing, but not here, Ser Davos. Look around. Look at what just happened. Daenerys conquered this city. She's the queen here, and a great one at that."

Ser Davos sighed. It's not often that he's the irrational one. "I guess you're right, Gendry. This city belongs to Daenerys, and she devotes herself to the people here, but we still need to find Jon before her men find him. We have to make them meet in a neutral setting." Ser Davos paused, and pursed his lips. "I have a proposal." Ser Davos emphasized the last word. Gendry raised one eyebrow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the former slaves' chambers, the newcomers were briefed about life in Volantis. Able-bodied men and women were expected to attend reading and writing classes, and work for their wages. Bart was told to retire. He'd be compensated with rations, but he insisted he was still able to work and still willing to learn. The children who were old enough would join the classes set up by the Red Temple acolytes so that they may learn to read and write.

Elle felt a surge of fear when she learned that the Queen knew Jon was coming. She would do anything to keep Jon safe. "Misha, will you go train with the Queen tomorrow?"

"No, we have our first reading lesson tomorrow." 

"But you'd still train with her when you're free?"

"Of course. You can't stop me from seeing our queen." Misha stuck her tongue out.

"You misunderstand. I think I want to watch, or maybe start training with you." She needed to know that the queen has not found Jon yet.

Misha's jaw dropped. Elle shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I just want to be close to our new queen just like you are."

Misha smiled triumphantly, and ran to Elle's arms. "I knew you'd come around, Elle. She's amazing."

Elle wrapped Misha in her arms, and smiled sarcastically out of the child's sight. "Maybe I'll see for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a surprise midweek chapter! Jon is getting close! The closer he gets, the harder it is for me to write haha, but I've long forgiven him :)


	18. The Dragon Has Three Heads

Jon was wandering alone by the shore. He was sure he was walking towards Volantis. Holt gave him directions. But it seemed like the empty beach stretched on for miles on end. He walked on and on until he looked at his surroundings, and saw a drastic change. The sandy beach became a grassy field. He knew this feeling. He warged into Ghost. He’d done it before beyond the Wall, and before he died. He felt his direwolf’s consciousness making space for him. Once upon a time, he felt the other direwolves’ presence through this connection. Now it was just him and Ghost, and Nymeria with her own pack. This time he felt Ghost’s calmness as he lay on the grass, enjoying the breeze. He never thought his Northern friend would enjoy the warmth so much. He then saw through Ghost’s eyes as two dragon hatchlings fought over a piece of meat. He suddenly felt delicate fingers sink into Ghost’s fur, and heard an unmistakable laugh – laughter that he wished he could have heard more often. Dany! He tried to scream, but of course, the host of his consciousness couldn’t talk. When he tried to call her again, he was back to his own body.

Warging was something all the Stark children could do, but only Bran has learned to control it. But if Jon saw that vision through warging, did that mean Ghost was keeping Dany company at the moment? Jon had so many questions, but for now he tried to focus his mind to find Ghost again. It didn’t work. He was stuck in this endless beach again. 

He was not used to this heat. He decided to bathe for a while. He set down his pack, took off his boots then his clothes. He stepped into the water, closing his eyes as he submerged in the water's coolness. As soon as he emerged at the surface, he was tackled back into the water. He thrashed and flailed trying to free himself from whoever was attacking him. The attacker let him go, then helped him up. Jon coughed and tried to clear his vision when he heard, "Ya fucker! Don't display that fucking small pecker of yours out in the open!" A hearty laugh followed. For the first time in weeks, Jon felt a glimmer of hope.

"Tormund! Mate! What..? How?" Jon couldn't finish his sentences.

"First thing's first, cover that cock!" Tormund threw Jon his tunic. As soon as he put it on, Tormund lunged on him. "Mate, it's great to finally see you! We followed you East. Where the fuck have you been?"

It was sheer luck that Tormund was in a mood that day. The Essos heat was not good for his temper, he thought. He decided to cool off at the water alone when he saw Jon and decided to surprise him. 

"It's a long story. Where are the others? Elle? Misha? Ghost?" Jon asked, completely baffled, remembering his vision of Ghost.

Tormund's expression became grim. He recounted how he and the wildlings who chose to leave Volantis were stranded in an abandoned beach outside the city for quite some time. Without coins, they decided all they could do was walk until they reach Braavos, the North Westernmost part of Essos. "Some freefolk decided they didn't want to be free anymore. Including Elle and Misha. Ghost is being kept in a dungeon."

"What do you mean?" Jon was sure he warged into Ghost enjoying the field just now.

"Jon, we made it to Volantis. We saw her. Daenerys. She's.... different here. It almost seemed like she doesn't give a fuck who bends the knee."

"What about Ghost?" Jon felt panicked.

"She didn't harm him, Jon. Just said that Ghost was a beast that can't be allowed to roam around. Mate, she was.... rational. She was taking good care of her people. No one was hungry or homeless, which is why I think a lot of the wildlings decided to stay. The lot who came with me only left because we were looking for you." Tormund paused. "One more thing, Davos and Gendry also stayed for Daenerys."

Jon thought that maybe he didn’t warg after all. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid, mate. I wanted to come alone to prevent everyone from choosing sides."

Tormund scoffed. "Do you really think your sister and your brother would let her slide? You coming here didn't help. Did you also think Daenerys would rather listen to you than have her dragons rip your throat out? You killed her." Jon flinched, but Tormund didn't stop talking. "And yes, dragons, mate. More than one. She has three new hatchlings."  
Jon saw two in his vision.  
"What would you have me do? Sit pretty beyond the Wall while the rest of the world fights for a Throne that doesn't even exist anymore? Bran is my brother, and Daenerys is my... family." Jon couldn't bring himself to say aunt. "She's my family too. We're the last Targaryens. I wasn't there when she needed me." Jon started sobbing, all the pent up emotions from the past weeks together with his vision finally catching up to him. Tormund gave a pat to his back, giving Jon some comfort. "Tormund, it took so much loss for me to finally accept who I am. I am a Stark and I am a Targaryen. If there's any chance my two halves can be whole, I have to unite my family. I need to go to Volantis and try to reason with Daenerys."

Tormund clapped his back, "You know, I bet she doesn't even want to fight anymore, but you being there on top of the soldiers your brother sent might just trigger her. But whatever, mate. You know you'd always be just Jon to me, and whatever you choose to do, I'd always choose Jon."

"Thanks, mate."

"But there's one major flaw in your shit plan. We're kinda banned there, and you're not exactly welcome."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The remaining forces of Westeros assembled at the capital, though it was Tyrion who was busy attending to them. The Master of Ships Ser Davos never returned with Gendry and the Night's Watch, and King Bran has been disappearing more and more as the days passed. The new Master of Whispers, Belicho Maegyr, was sent to Asshai in search of the secrets of Essos. 

Tyrion has had enough, and decided to confront the king. "Your Grace, I don't exactly know what warging does to you, but we need you here. The Kingdom needs you."

Bran stared blankly. "You don't understand, Tyrion. You didn't understand what I've seen. Why I needed Daenerys gone right then and there. Why Jon has to suffer. The dragon has three heads, and it will be the end of me. Of the collective human memory."

"Bran, please, you're not making sense. As far as we know, there's Drogon and the three hatchlings, but none of them has three heads."

"I cannot let that happen! I can't let the dragon have three heads! The Targaryens almost did it, you know? That's why Rhaegar and his children had to die. Why Rhaegar, Viserys, and Daenerys can't be together, and so can't Rhaenys, Aegon and Jon. When Jon went to the Wall, I made sure Aemon would die before Daenerys would have the chance to meet them. But I didn't think they'd do it. Jon, Daenerys and a little dragon. It can't happen!"

Tyrion reeled at Bran's vague revelation. If he interpreted correctly, Bran was saying that Daenerys was carrying a child. Jon's child. Before Tyrion could say anything, Bran's eyes were completely white again.

If Tyrion thought correctly, Daenerys would definitely come for them. He remembered how his sister was towards everyone when the matter at hand involved her children. Tyrion was terrified what a pregnant Daenerys was capable of, which urged him to strategize a defensive stance in case she comes for them unexpectedly. Bronn finally shipped a dozen Scorpions to the capital. They were now mounted around the city's walls. They couldn't afford to build any more for the ships.

While everyone was busy, a Volantene messenger arrived, seeking the audience of King Bran. Bran called on his small council to meet the messenger. Before speaking, he tried to warg into the mind of the messenger, but found that he couldn't. Were his powers limited not only by Essosi borders, but also by Essosi blood? But Daenerys and the dragons were the blood of Old Valyria. He warged into them, though not without difficulty. He tried again, but met the same resistance.

Beside him, Tyrion cleared his throat. Bran stoically looked at him, then at the messenger. "Speak."

The messenger started, "King Bran, my queen, Daenerys Targaryen sent me in peace. The Six Kingdoms no longer interest her, nor has she any desire to quarrel with you and your family. She wishes to stay in Essos in a quest to end slavery."

Bran blinked slowly. "Then why does she have my brother?"

"P-pardon, Your Grace?"

"My brother, Jon Snow. Why hasn't she sent him back? And for that matter, where's Lord Baratheon and my Master of Ships?" Bran knew exactly what he did to them, but as far as his court knew, they were lost somewhere in Essos.

"I-The only Westerosi in Volantis when I left were your soldiers, Your Grace. My queen held them captive after they were seen lurking near the Red Temple."

"You lie! Daenerys Targaryen does not keep prisoners!" Bran yelled, so out of character. He was used to picking men's brains that talking was making him impatient. "Guards, take this man. Do what you must to get truthful answers. And search the capital. He might not be alone."

"King Bran, please!" The messenger begged.

Tyrion stepped forward. "Bran, what are you doing? It's not his fault we can't reach Jon, Gendry and Ser Davos. We can't bring them back this way."

Bran's eyes were so dark. "Do you even hear yourself, Tyrion? Are you suggesting we negotiate with Daenerys Targaryen? There's no reasoning with her. She's mad!"

Tyrion sighed. "All I'm saying is we shouldn't provoke her."

"And all I'm saying is Daenerys is playing us like she did before. She's biding her time, gathering her army, learning our weaknesses, then she'll strike. Hard. With fire and blood." Bran nodded to the guards. They dragged the messenger out. Bran left soon after.

Robyn, Brienne, Edmure and Tobias sat silently. Bronn was indifferent. Tyrion was beginning to worry about his choices. He believed the messenger was just doing his job, but now he's being tortured by Bran's men for answers he didn't have. Did he just trade a mad queen for a vile tyrant? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hold still or I might cut your fucking head off." Tormund ordered Jon. Even though Jon came up with the idea of chopping off his locks, he didn't necessarily like it. His long curly black hair was part of who he was, vain as it sounds. The haircut was making him antsy. Not to mention Tormund was not a skilled hairdresser and he was using a short sword. They finished shaving off Jon's facial hair earlier, save for a mustache fashioned in the way they saw Essosi men wear their facial hair. Jon also used some of his coins at a flea market just outside the city to buy Volantene clothes, and a hair dye for Tormund. They'd already cut Tormund's hair too. All this effort was to make them hopefully less distinguishable, and enter the city without a hitch. Jon thought the only way they'd get caught was if Grey Worm was manning the gates, which he doubted. Grey Worm would most definitely be by Daenerys' side.

When Tormund was done, Jon caught his reflection in a looking-glass. He could barely recognize himself. He'd never had his hair cropped short since he was a kid, but this look somewhat made him look older. The absence of his beard also made him notice the fine lines forming around his mouth - probably from all the scowling he did.

"It'll grow back." Tormund comforted Jon. He gave the now brunette wildling a slight nod. "Let's hope it gets a chance to grow back." The pair went over their plans to sneak into the city in the morning. They thought they'd hide in plain sight, fearing that going in at night might make them look more suspicious. Jon thought they'd be fine as long as no one talked to them. How could they pass as Essosi when neither of them knew a word of Valyrian?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daenerys was taking a stroll at the plaza with Ghost and the three young dragons after spending the early morning at the field. She told Chun to delay their weaving training that day so that she could watch the children's first day of reading and writing class, Clea and Misha among them. Xierra's girls were also there.

Doniphos was also observing the classes, a very serious expression on his face. Daenerys stopped by his side. "What are you thinking, my lord?"

Doniphos bowed and smiled. "My Queen, I'm wishing we had a machine to capture this moment. These children right here, right now, they're the future of Volantis, and this moment is the beginning of that future."

"That is a lovely thought, Lord Doniphos. You have an interesting way of looking at things."

Doniphos grinned. "Thank you, Your Grace." He then noticed the crease between the queen's brows. She also looked pale. "Is everything all right, My Queen?"

Daenerys sighed. If anyone could give her some fresh perspective, it'd be Doniphos. "It's Jon Snow." His name still tasted wrong in her mouth.

"You still love him." It was not a question.

Daenerys was quiet, so Doniphos continued, "I know you think what he did to you was unforgivable. Heck, if I knew you before he killed you, I'd never forgive him too. But forgive me for being blunt, it needed to happen." Daenerys didn't quite understand. Doniphos went on, "Do you know the legend of Lightbringer?"

"Yes, Azor Ahai had to temper his sword by plunging the steel in his wife's living heart. Are you saying Jon is Azor Ahai?"

Doniphos chuckled. "Not even close, Your Grace. I'm saying Nissa Nissa had to die so that her soul would combine with the steel that Azor Ahai would use to defeat the darkness."

"I don't understand. I thought the darkness was the Long Night. Jon... killed me after the Night King died."

"These are just prophecies, Your Grace. What I'm saying is Jon needed to combine his Stark and Targaryen sides to conquer his darkness, and as tragic as it was, losing you in the most absolute way needed to happen. From what I've heard Jon is a pretty dense man. It'd take drastic measures for him to understand something as simple as love, family, and duty."

"Jon's not dense." Doniphos smiled at the Queen's defense. "He simply chooses to do what's right, which can sometimes be foolish. And, my lord, I don't think there's anything simple about love, family, and duty."

Doniphos smiled wider. "Then there's your answer, Your Grace. If you still love him, you'd find it in your heart to forgive him."

Doniphos excused himself to attend to court matters. Daenerys continued her walk. She was getting dizzy with all the thoughts swirling in her head. Doniphos had a point. Jon never truly processed his parentage. They were in the middle of two wars when they began their whirlwind romance. In Winterfell, Jon was as cold as the snow towards her, making her hold on to the only security she knows - the Iron Throne. They never properly talked about anything, but in the end, she knew all she wanted was Jon, but she thought he didn't want her. That was what's making it hard for her to forgive Jon.

Daenerys felt nauseated from the thought of being unwanted by Jon. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and her vision was starting to blur. She tried to walk back to the temple, but she collapsed at the plaza.

When Daenerys woke, she was in her chambers. She could hear voices fussing around her. "She's awake!" It's Clea, and she sounded happier than usual.

Kinvara appeared before her. "Your Grace, how are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened?" Daenerys slowly sat up.

Kinvara and Clea exchanged a weird look. Clea gave Daenerys some herbal tea before Kinvara answered, "Your Grace, I don't know any other way to say this, but the healer thinks you are with child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We deserve boat baby! And we definitely deserved to have seen Jon's (and the other Stark kids') ability to warg! Those would have changed the course of the show for sure!


End file.
